The Amazing Misadventures of a Foxx and a Sparrow
by RANDOMhoboInYourLunchbox
Summary: HIVE stumbles over two villainous masterminds; Karen Foxx and Elizabeth Sparrow. After being enrolled, they have no intention of leaving, but when they become best friends with the Fabulous Four; they might just make life at HIVE a bit more interesting...
1. The Freakin Start

"Once upon a time—"

"That's gay Karen. C'mon, we live in Brooklyn!"

"Shut up Elizabeth! Do you have a better idea?"

"Deep in the bowels of Brooklyn…"

"Oh really? That?"

"It's the best I can do…"

"Oh god…"

"Whatever, let's just start this shit…"

It was three in the morning, and Elizabeth was sleeping, dreaming about British guys, albino guys and everything in between and how they smell like rainbows when suddenly she felt a loud crash at her window.

Her eyes snapped open and she shivered. "Oh shit, the Godfather's back…!" Elizabeth pulled out a random steel bar from her pillow and held it up only to see the person crawling out of her window was her best friend Karen. Karen was random this way though. She would always pop up out of nowhere.

"What the hell Karen?"

"Hey, that's my trick! Random steel bar!" she complained. "Mine!"

"Karen, you burst through my window and you're thinking about your tricks?" Elizabeth cried. "What do I have to get you out of this time? Do the police still think you're a terrorist?"

"No I worked that out…" she smirked and shoved her hand into her pocket. "You know how my parents left for Canada on a business trip?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," she pulled out a credit card. "Check it!"

"A credit card?"

"Credit cardsssss!" she slid her thumb slightly on the plastic card and about 10 credit cardssss were seen. Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "Wait; are you thinking what I'm thinking Karen?"

"Hells yeah!" she smiled. "Let's do what we've wanted to do since last year!"

"You made reservations already?" Elizabeth, with wide eyes, watched her best friend nod. "That's right!" Karen rolled her eyes and put the credit cards away. "Dude, I made reservations since my parents hauled ass to Canada. Pack your bags, the flight leaves in an hour."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elizabeth frantically dug through her drawers, pulling out random clothes and then, from her closet, pulled out a travel bag. As she stuffed random clothes into her bag, she remembered…

"Karen!" she called. Karen, who was playing with her phone, looked up. "What?"

Elizabeth stuffed a pair of jeans into the bag and zipped it closed. "How are we gonna get to the airport in an hour?"

Karen smirked and motioned her to come to the window. They both poked their heads out the glass. They both lived in Brooklyn, New York. Elizabeth lived in an apartment that had a balcony outside her window and from the balcony; there were stairs that led to the top of the building; regular New York City apartments.

Elizabeth blinked when she saw that on the street in front of her apartment building, there was a black limousine with a chauffeur waiting outside patiently. Karen smirked when they both withdrew their heads from the window. "His name is Jones. Jones is my dad's driver when he's in town,"

"Your family's so awesome Karen…" Elizabeth walked over to her bed and swung her bag over her shoulder. Karen scoffed. "Whatever you say…" she eyes Elizabeth and then pointed at her bedroom door. "Shouldn't you tell your parents?"

"My dad's working…" Elizabeth said thoughtfully. Her dad is a bus driver; which is awesome and her mom…well…she's just there. Elizabeth poked her head out her door and yelled to her mom. "Mom, I'm going out!" Her mom was sleeping on the sofa and, in response, she snorted/snored. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. "She said it was fine."

"I didn't hear anything…" Karen trailed off to be pulled onto the balcony. They went down the steel stair cases and then onto the street where Jones opened the door to the limo for them. When they settled into the limo and started moving, Karen pulled out a map of Europe that had a red X marked on Italy, Britain and France. Karen pointed at Italy. "Alright, the plane we're getting on is taking us to Rome, where the Pope will be visiting there the next day around noon. We get to the hotel I booked in and then well…you know what to do…"

"Cool!" Elizabeth ruffled Karen's hair. "You're such a genius!"

Karen laughed and then tapped at Britain. "Alright, after we have our little party in Rome, we go to London where we will climb the Big Ben and rewind the clock an hour…" she then pointed at France. "Lastly, we go to Paris where we will sneak into the Louvre Museum at night and burn the Mona Lisa."

"You are officially genius of the year Karen…" Elizabeth trailed off. Karen smiled. Karen was always the smart one of the two when it came to organizing and making sure of things. When Karen was doing a plan, there was no fail…no questions asked.

Elizabeth and Karen sat on the plane. Elizabeth couldn't stop bouncing from wall to wall and Karen wouldn't stop booty shaking with a guy she found out was Japanese. They were both excited for they have wanted to do this ever since last year. By their personal books, it was considered legal to do this when they were both 13 years old and they were both 13 now.

"Ladies and gentleman and the creatures dancing on the plane, please fasten your seat belts, we are landing in a few short minutes," the pilot announced on the speaker. Karen and Elizabeth sat down on their seats and fastened their belts. The plane landed smoothly and the passengers were led out and into the Italian airport. After they had gotten their luggage and passports checked, they went outside where Karen had a chauffeur waiting for them with a limo. They boarded the limo and then drove to the fancy Italian hotel Karen had booked in. They didn't really do anything for the rest of the day. Elizabeth was complaining she was exhausted from the 8 hour flight and Karen was starving. They ended up ordering room service with tons of pasta and cheese; all paid through Karen's parent's Visa credit card.

"Well, tomorrow's a big day Elizabeth…" Karen muttered on her bed. Elizabeth laughed, leaning over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand that divided their beds. "Yeah...we're gonna have to watch out for the Swiss army,"

"I'll figure it out when we get there…good night…" Karen shifted around and made her back face Elizabeth.


	2. Fresh Meat

Facing the half closed blinds on his window that showed a clear view of the ocean, Nero drank a steamy hot cup of coffee calmly. Today was a Saturday and the students at H.I.V.E. were taking a break like regular school; which was good, he needed a break as well.

The Fabulous Four were doing just fine and Otto was getting the treatment Number One had asked for. Nothing had gone wrong…not yet…

"Dr. Nero, sir?" a voice from behind him called. Nero rolled his eyes and did not bother to turn back on his leather swivel chair. "What is it?"

"Sir…I think you might consider having two more students in H.I.V.E.," the male voice of one of Nero's assistants said. Nero sighed through his nose irritably. "The Fabulous Four are enough to handle,"

"No sir…these are…_different_," he explained. Nero opened his closed eyes halfway as his assistant continued, "I think they may be a bit worse than the Fabulous Four…no one has ever thought of doing this…"

Nero, interested in the new 'students', turned on his swivel chair toward his assistant. He placed his elbows on his wooden desk and rested his chin on his laced fingers. He made a cunning smirk. "Worse you say…? Show me."

His assistant nodded and brought in a laptop. As the laptop turned on, G.L.O.V.E.'s logo of the fist and the Earth appeared. Soon enough the screen came up. His assistant started to work on the laptop. "Sir, this was recorded by Prof. Pike's new mosquito video camera." A new window surrounded the screen and before Nero's eyes, he saw two girls driving the pope mobile with the pope in the glass container in the back, freaking out. Nero chuckled when he noticed the Swiss army, who were in charge of protecting the pope, was at their tail but all they were doing was singing Nanana by My Chemical Romance. This was something extraordinary. Not even Otto would think of doing this…not even _Nero_ would think of doing something this insane.

"Who are they?" Nero asked, chuckling slightly at their shamelessness. His assistant pointed at the screen. He pointed at the girl sitting on the passenger seat. She was extremely pale and seemed to be taller than her partner-in-crime. She had long; jet black hair tied in a messy bun and had light hazel eyes.

"That is Elizabeth Sparrow. Her father is a bus driver and her mother is currently jobless. She lives in an apartment in Brooklyn, New York." His assistant pointed at the other girl. She was driving and was handling the wheel extremely well, despite singing the song on the radio. She had straight shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was pale but not to the degree of Elizabeth.

"And that is Karen Foxx. Her parents are business workers at a successful company also in Brooklyn. They have many accounts and credit cards in which Foxx has hacked into and stolen. They are currently in Canada on business."

Nero nodded. "What else are they planning to do besides kidnapping the Catholic Pope?" His assistant eyed his clipboard. "Various things that we are unaware of at the moment; though we know they are planning to go to London and then Paris."

"Find out more about them and what they're planning to do immediately; those two are to be enrolled into H.I.V.E.," Nero smirked as his assistant nodded and left his office, closing the door along the way. Nero leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "Natalya, please take the Shroud and capture these girls immediately…"

"Of course Max," Natalya stepped out of the shadows of his office. "How did you know I was in the room?"

"A secret my dear…" he turned to the blinds on his window. "I want those girls here as soon as possible. That extraordinary talent cannot be wasted."

"Of course Doctor,"

"Damn it Karen!" Elizabeth fumed, eyeing the map of Italy in her hands. "I can't find an Olive Garden!"

"Try looking around the other district," Karen glanced at her rearview mirror to find that the Swiss guards had vanished from sight; for now at least. She knew they'd be back. Karen slowed down the car a bit and helped Elizabeth find out where an Olive Garden was.

"_Voi ragazze sono pazzo!_" the Pope muffled through the bulletproof glass. Karen and Elizabeth both turned their heads at him.

"What do you think he said?" asked Elizabeth. Karen shrugged and eyed the road in front of her. "Hell should I know…"

"Ah! Here's one!" Elizabeth yelled to the heavens. Karen just rolled her eyes. "Finally; no wonder you suck in Geography class…"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth cried. Karen laughed. Little did they know that not only the Swiss army was at their tail, but also H.I.V.E.'s most feared assassin was as well. She was ahead of the pope mobile, on the side of the road that was a four-way intersection. Raven blinked twice as she saw the van in the distance. She withdrew her Sleeper and jumped out into the middle of the intersection. She had to be careful; she had to hit the girls and not the Pope.

"Let this world explode~!" Karen and Elizabeth sang as they drove forward. After the discussion of where the nearest Olive Garden was, they started to listen to Nanana by My Chemical Romance for the fiftieth time in a row. The Pope was still a bit freaked out but Elizabeth, with an English-Italian dictionary, told him that they were just going to have lunch with him.

"Are we there yet? I'm pretty hungry…" Elizabeth whined. Karen nodded. "Yes, we're almost there; I just need to turn here and—" Karen stopped her sentence abruptly. In the middle of the intersection, there was a woman holding a gun at them. Elizabeth panicked when she noticed this.

"Crap! The cheese freaks are back!" Elizabeth flailed her arms in the air with her eyes closed. With closed eyes as well, Karen relied on her instincts and turned the wheel when she thought it was necessary. Raven on the other hand, lowered her gun a fourth of an inch and raised an eyebrow when she saw their faces. Either way, she closed one eye and tried to make a direct blow to at least one of the girls, preferably the one driving. She figured; if one went down, the other would go down too.

Raven didn't realize how close the van was though. By the time she wanted to pull the trigger, the driver, Foxx, made a super sharp turn on the intersection and slammed Raven against the glass of the pope's case. Her face was smeared on the thick glass, looking like something seriously bloodcurdling. The Pope flailed. "_Jesus_!" he cried in Italian.

When they were back on the road calmly, Elizabeth and Karen turned back on the glass casing to see no one besides the pope hyperventilating. Raven was thrown onto the road like a tumble weed. She growled as she stood up. That was the first ever time she has failed getting someone on the first try.

"So what do you think of the pasta?" Karen asked the pope. They arrived at Olive Garden an hour ago. They were sitting at a round, medium sized table, Karen and Elizabeth on one side and the Pope on the other. The translator Elizabeth got was sitting on the side. He translated.

"_E 'bene_…" the pope responded when the translator replied. The translator then nodded at the girl as that was their answer. Elizabeth smiled. "Well, besides having dinner with such a Holy man…" she trailed off for the translator.

"_Bene, oltre ad avere la cena con un uomo cosí santo._"

"…We figured, since you're the pope, you'd be the oldest virgin alive on the face of the Earth!"

"_Abbiamo pensato, visto che sei il papa, devi essere il piú antico vergine vive sulla faccia della Tierra._"

The Pope, at hearing this, blinked but remained quiet. Elizabeth then gestured at one of the entries to the restaurant. "And that's why I got the liberty of asking Karen to get you a hooker!"

They all turned toward the entry to see Karen with a hooker. She was fairly tall, probably because of her bright red high heels. She was wearing a red and black slutty corset, black elbow length gloves, extremely tight leather black short shorts and covering her legs was black, fishnet leggings. Her eyes had indigo eye shadow and were outlined with ebony eye liner. Her lips were huge and were red, natural color _and_ lipstick. Her hair was pale blonde and was literally a firecracker exploding on her head.

Karen smiled. "This is Brenda!"

Brenda lit a cigarette she pulled from her miniature red purse that hung from her forearm. She inhaled and exhaled then clicked her tongue disgustingly. "Sssuupp…"

"_Oh no signora, vin ringrazio per il regalo, peró_…" the Pope said with a weak smile as Karen and Brenda sat down at the table. The Pope eyed Brenda cautiously (who was rubbing his cheek sensually) and then glanced at the girls. "_Ma mi piacerebbe molto tornare a casa. Non mi aspettavo questo da i miei rapitori, ma grazie per il vostro tempo._"

"Oh no ladies, thank you for the gift though. But I would really like to go home. I didn't expect this from my kidnappers but thank you for your time," the translator said. Elizabeth and Karen glanced at each other, shrugged and then smiled.

"Sure thing," Karen stood up and pulled out a wad of cash and put it in the translator's shirt pocket. "Buy yourself something nice."

They all walked to the parking lot. Elizabeth turned to Brenda and swayed her hand. "We don't need you anymore…"

"What…ever…" she scoffed in a preppy girl accent and wobbled away, swaying her hips.

"This is what we've found out about Foxx and Sparrow," Nero's assistant placed two files on his desk. As Nero looked through them, his assistant gave him an overview.

"Sparrow is known for her ability to remember things very quickly…like Malpense, and is also very good sneaking into things she's not supposed too and is also very good at covering her tracks,"

Nero nodded slowly. "Very well…and Foxx?"

"She took karate classes since she was three years old and is a ninth degree black belt. She is known for her intelligence in tactics and her cunning mind."

Nero nodded once more. "Anything else?"

"Their insane…" was all he said before the Fabulous Four arrived at his office. Otto smiled. "You needed something, Dr. Nero?"

Nero told his assistant to leave. Nero then stood up and turned on the monitor. "We are having two new students at H.I.V.E.," he explained. "Since you four are my top students, you shall have the first glimpse of them."

"Who are they?" asked Shelby, crossing her arms over her chest. Nero leaned against his desk. "Their names are Karen Foxx and Elizabeth Sparrow. They are from Brooklyn, New York and they will be enrolled into the Alpha stream."

"Cool!" Laura smiled cheerfully. Wing nodded. "I see…so they are under our watch?"

"Not really. I just want you four to show them around after they arrive today…I am very busy," Nero shrugged. "I don't care whether you are friends or not but I think you four will get along with them."

"Why do you say that?" Otto asked. Nero smirked. "Because Malpense…" he turned on the monitor to show them the replay of the girls stealing the pope mobile and acting all crazy. "They are a bit more insane then you all are…"


	3. London, London, London!

"Well, it's been nice knowing you!" Karen and Elizabeth both shook the Pope's hand. "We hope to kidnap you again another day!"

The Pope, not knowing a word they'd spoken, smiled and waved at them as they walked to the pope mobile. They were keeping it.

As Elizabeth drove down the road, Karen made reservations for London.

"Oh, alright. Are there free seats?" she asked through her phone. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the road but couldn't help glancing at the conversation Karen was in. Karen smiled and hung up.

"Drive Elizabeth! They had open seats on the plane laving to London in two hours!" Karen cried. Elizabeth's eye twitched in excitement. After they had packed their bags and checked out of the hotel, they made their way to the airport; again, unaware that Raven was following them.

"I'll get them now…" Raven sneered. Like before, she was hiding ahead of the road the pope mobile was in. She already knew they had dropped off the Pope at his current living estate and were now going to London. She saw the car in the distance and prepared herself. Her plan now was not to stand in front of the van but too jump it and try to shoot the girls with her Sleeper.

When the van passes by, Raven ran after it and managed to grab onto the side of the glass container the pope was supposed to be in. As she made her way to the top-less car part of the pope mobile, she realized they were singing along to London Bridge by Fergie. Growling she pulled out her Sleeper and inched her way closer.

"Like London, London, London! Wanna go down like London, London, London ~!" The girls sang their tune. Elizabeth, who was driving, just danced at her seat but surprisingly kept the car steady on the road and Karen started to fist pump. Unaware of the lethal assassin that had her Sleeper pointed at her head, Karen fist pumped aggressively and punched the Sleeper out of her hand and simultaneously punched Raven across the face. Karen winced and held her now red knuckled to her chest. "Man, birds are huge nowadays!"

Once more, Raven stumbled down the road in a circular motion. A random old guy in overalls on the roadside had a wagon filled with human tumble weeds and as soon as he caught glimpse of Raven he shook his fist in the air. "Ya'll laughed at me!" he pointed at Raven. "Ya'll laughed!"

Karen and Elizabeth arrived at London, excited to be in their happy place. They loved British guys!

"Ok, so where's Big Ben?" asked Elizabeth, placing her travel bag on the hotel's bed. They had booked in a hotel prior arriving.

"Not too far from here," Karen responded and pointed at her bag. "Don't unpack your things though, as soon as we rewind the clock, we need to get to Paris."

"Why?" Elizabeth complained. Karen smirked. "Don't tell me British guys are more important than burning our biggest enemy."

"A little…" Elizabeth whined. Karen sighed and patted her shoulder. "As soon as we burn that stupid picture, we'll come back to London and become London's Most Wanted Rapists,"

Elizabeth's face lightened up and she nodded cheerfully, "Fine with me!"

Elizabeth and Karen looked up at the Big Ben in amazement. Karen whistled. "That's some big ass clock!"

"No shit!" Elizabeth's eyes were as wide as black holes. "It looked _way_ smaller in the brochure!" She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "How are we supposed to climb this now? We didn't bring any—" she trailed off to glance at Karen who was smirking victoriously, wearing her favorite Batman belt. Karen always had the knack for pulling things out randomly; from erasers and pencils in school to Christmas trees and steaming lobsters.

"And you laughed at me!" Karen raised her hand and exposed her forefinger. "See you at the top!" She pushed a button on the belt and a black parachute came out of the back of the belt, looking like it came out of her ass. They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Elizabeth started to laugh. Karen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whoops…"

She pushed another button which retracted the parachute and then another which shot a grappler all the way up the clock tower and hung on firmly. Karen stuck her tongue at Elizabeth. "_Now_ I see you at the top!" The line started to reel in and started to raise Karen up the clock. Elizabeth stomped her feet when Karen was already a quarter up the clock. "No fair!"

"Stop complaining…here…" Karen dropped another Batman belt for her best friend. Elizabeth repeated her exact same mistake with the parachute and then managed to catch up with Karen.

Raven looked up at the girls halfway up the clock tower. She rolled her eyes irritably and pulled out suction cups that she tied onto her hands and knees. This time, I will get them, she thought.

"Yodole hi hu!" Elizabeth and Karen yodeled as they climbed the clock, oblivious to the assassin on their tails. Karen had a mini radio in her back pocket that had yodeling tunes, in which they were singing along too.

"You suck balls at yodeling Elizabeth," Karen laughed. Elizabeth pouted. "You too man! You make birds explode!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

As their discussion continued, Raven took out her Sleeper and started to aim only…she would get a perfect shot with they would stop moving around.

The radio stopped working, signaling the battery died. Elizabeth groaned. "Damn it Karen!"

"I got it, I got it…" letting go of the grappler's rope and 'standing' on the clock tower, she reached for the radio and started to pull out the batteries. Each battery she took out, five in total, hit Raven in the face right below her thus enraging the Russian assassin even more. Raven aimed at Elizabeth, who was vulnerable but then the radio hit her in the face.

"My radio!" Karen cried, not even looking down. "Baldwin!"

Elizabeth sobbed stupidly. "Leave it Karen! He's gone!" Elizabeth watched her sad (and rather stupid) friend fumble with the Batman belt. "I will not let him go this way!"

Raven had just finished throwing the radio aside when, Karen who was right under her, clicked the wrong button again and made the grappler loosen and thus, making Karen literally butt-smack her. The suction cups peeled away from Big Ben and Raven fell to the ground. Karen on the other hand was oblivious to what happened, and got over 'Baldwin' for that matter.

"What are old hags feeding these birds at parks; steroids?" Karen had locked the grappler line and was hanging below Elizabeth. Karen rubbed her butt and looked up at Elizabeth who pivoted slightly, showing Karen Raven's Sleeper that was up her ass.

"Tell me about it…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, pulled it out and let it drop.

"Dammit…" Raven muttered, rubbing her head and sitting up from her laying position. The fall would've been worse; good thing that Russians know how to break their falls when they need too. Raven looked up to see the girl's progress…only for her Sleeper to land/slam her on the face. With her back on the floor once again, she threw the Sleeper aside a few miles away and her face became flushed with pure anger. "That's it!"


	4. Raven's Failures

"Pike!"

The crazy professor jumped at Nero's booming voice. He turned on his swivel chair towards the Headmaster. "Yes?"

"What is going on with Raven?" he asked calmly, trying to keep his cool. Nero was getting agitated. Raven has never taken this long in catching someone; this was a world record. Prof. Pike merely sighed. Nero had told the rest of the staff, including himself, of the two new Alphas that would be enrolled into H.I.V.E. After seeing the video of the girls kidnapping his Holiness; all the staff members agreed in enrolling them; Colonel Francisco even said that he might have fun torturing them to death.

Pike, who was in Nero's computer lab (used to track new students), turned on his swivel chair towards the oversized keyboard connected to the oversized monitor/computer.

"Well Nero," Pike started to type down a few keys, making the screen switch from G.L.O.V.E.'s logo to a loading screen. "The girls appear to be completely unaware of Raven's presence, and but surprisingly, they keep making her fail on various occasions unintentionally…oblivious might be the right word…"

"How so, Pike?" Nero crossed his arms over his chest. Pike sighed and clicked the enter key to continue with the loading screen. On the monitor, came up Pike's head revolving around the planet Earth and numbers counted down from five. While the countdown was happening, in the background appeared unicorns and rainbows and ninjas holding katana swords. Nero's eyebrow twitched in frustration although his fellow staff member buffed up his chest in arrogance.

"You like it?" he boasted, adjusting her red bowtie. "I made the animations myself!"

Nero ignored his words and rubbed his temples. "Can you please get on with it?"

"Of course Doctor…" Pike switched to a calm/bored expression and pressed the enter key. On the screen, came up in big bold letters: **RAVEN'S ATTEMPTS WHICH WERE ALL FAILS AND I CRACKED UP! LOL!**

Nero's eyebrows furrowed at this but the Professor sighed. "As I said before; the girls are unintentionally making Raven be unsuccessful…" he pressed the enter key. "Exhibit A…"

Raven was seen on the monitor standing in the middle of a four-way intersection, pointing the Sleeper straight at the pope mobile. Sparrow was flailing her arms at random and Foxx was with her eyes closed. For a moment, Raven stood confused but then proceeded to aim; but then Foxx made a sharp turn and slammed Raven into the Pope's glass casing. The video paused there, getting a ridiculous shot of Raven's face smeared on the glass and the Pope making a screaming gesture.

Nero grit his teeth under his calm and handsome face. Pike, still with a bored expression, pressed the enter key once more. "Exhibit B…"

Raven was seen holding on to the side of the glass of the pope mobile, inching her way closer to the girls; Sleeper in hand. The girls were singing along to their favorite rock song when Foxx started to fist pump. She first punched the Sleeper out of Raven's hand and then proceeded into slamming Raven in the face and making her look like a human tumble weed on the road. Random old man in overalls: "Ya'll laughed at me!"

Nero ran a hand through his smooth hair irritably, looking up at the screen. Pike pressed the enter button again. "And lastly: Exhibit C…"

Literally, it was a long distance side view shot of the Big Ben. A black speck was seen falling off the clock tower. To make things worse for the already stressed out Nero, Pike took it upon himself to make a big humungous colorful arrow, pointing at the speck as it fell down saying: **THE FAILURE IN ACTION**

"And it's amazing really…!" Pike leaned back on the swivel chair, hands held out on each side of his body and eyes wide. "This all happened in what; a few hours?"

"This is a clusterfuck…" Nero muttered and Pike laughed slightly. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure Raven will get them," Pike made the snapshot of Raven's smeared face on the glass come up on the screen again; only for his own pleasure. "Eventually at least…"


	5. Captured

Elizabeth and Karen arrived in Paris that night. Karen had hired a French chauffeur that would drop them off at the Louvre Museum. The girls met him outside the Paris airport.

Karen inhaled and motioned her hands up and down in front of her. "_Bonjour…monsieur…_" she said slowly. "_…je…suis…_"

"I…speak English, Miss Foxx…" the handsome French man said, raising his eyebrows in irritation. Karen turned to Elizabeth and whispered, "I don't think he's understanding," she repeated her gestures. "_Bonjour…!_"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and before Karen could finish her sentence, she pushed her into the limo. The chauffeur drove to the Louvre Museum. He had asked why at this late hour of the night but Karen merely paid him and told him to get lost.

"Did you make a plan already oh so smart Karen?" Elizabeth gazed up at the glass pyramid and then the huge structure of the Louvre Museum that was illuminated slightly by the city lights. She glanced at Karen and her eyes widened when she saw her friend already in black attire; black cargo pants, long sleeved shirt, combat boots and beanie.

Karen merely looked over at Elizabeth's shocked face as she put on her leather gloves.

"What the hell! How did you—?" Elizabeth stammered.

"A secret my friend," she handed Elizabeth a Victoria's Secret bag. "Here you go."

After she had changed behind a random pole she found supporting the museum, she walked back to Karen, who was typing something on her laptop. Elizabeth gawked over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting the area of the museum…" she showed her the laptop. "Memorize the layout, I already memorized where the guards are standing."

"Ok." Elizabeth scanned the screen with her eyes and in seconds the layout was sealed into her head. She handed the laptop to Karen. She sighed and typed in a couple more things. Once she finished, she set it down on the floor. She turned to the wall where this gray box was and with an elbow strike, literally shattered the box, revealing the mechanism and multicolored wires.

"Alright, to prevent us from being spotted and to keep our identity, I'm going to shut down the cameras from the whole facility down, but the actual guards on duty won't notice,"

"What about the securities in the camera room watching the videos?" Elizabeth asked. Karen pulled out a yellow wire from the box before answering. "There's no camera room. The high tech cameras are built to detect any movement that isn't supposed to be there and that's why, if we are to pass by the actual video footage, the alarm will be set off," Karen played with the wires, "that's why I'm shutting them off."

"Ah…I see…" Elizabeth nodded.

After setting up everything, the girls made their way into the vents.

"Alright there's, five guards on post right there," Karen whispered, pointing out of the grille. The five guards stood boringly at their posts. Karen looked back at Elizabeth. "They have the keys to the next part of the museum."

Elizabeth nodded. Karen kicked the grille, startling the guards. The girls jumped out of the vents and stood before the five security guards. They all stood next to one another on the other side of the hallway.

"_Comment avez-vous les filles vous ici?_" one asked in French. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and glanced at Karen, who did the same. Elizabeth took out a small smoke firecracker from her pocket and slid it across the tiles. The smoke burst from the miniature sphere and when it somewhat cleared, the girls were gone.

The securities kept their guard up. Before any of them could call for back up, Karen sent one flying across the room with a flying kick to the chest. After she got to her feet, the other four surrounded her. She looked at all four of them, analyzing her situation. The one at her left lounged at her. Since he was taller than her, he had to crouch down to do so. Karen took advantage of this and just jumped and stepped on his back. Then the others came at her all at once. Karen looked around one more time and then jump kicked the one to her right, and still air-borne, hit the one in front of her. As soon as she stood on her feet, she turned and slammed the guard in back of her with two palms tiger style.

She let out a breath of air and grabbed the keys from one of the guard's belts. "Elizabeth, let's go!" she called out, her voice echoing throughout the hallway. Elizabeth was drawing a moustache with a sharpie on a random painting done by some artist. She looked over and put the sharpie away. "That was quick…what now?"

After a few more corridors and a thousand more guards Karen had to go Bruce Lee on, they finally made it to the Mona Lisa room.

"The damn painting has a room to herself…" Karen muttered, tapping the glass with her fingernail. She then knocked on the glass with her knuckles. "How are we supposed to break this…? This is bullet proof…"

"Move!" Elizabeth held a knocked out French guard and swung him at the glass as soon as Karen stepped aside. The glass miraculously broke and Elizabeth tossed the guy into another hallway. Elizabeth walked over to the Mona Lisa and spit on it. She then raised an eyebrow, and still staring at the painting said, "How are we supposed to burn this now; we didn't bring any—"

"Now _you_ move!"

Elizabeth turned to see Karen with a fully armed flamethrower. Elizabeth crawled next to Karen after stammering on where she had pulled out the flamethrower. Karen flicked it on and the flames started to devour the painting. They both laughed as they saw the painting melt to the ground.

"This is fun, don't you think?" Elizabeth said with an evil smile. The fuel for the flamethrower decreased and Karen, with a smirk finished off the job with the Mona Lisa from hell. "Yeah, I think we can head back to London and finish what we started."

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Raven's voice barked from the far end of the room. Karen and Elizabeth turned to see her holding up a Sleeper. Her face was filled with bandages from her previous attempts on capturing them. She growled and walked over to them, still holding her Sleeper up. She stood only a few yards away. "You're not going anywhere! You stay right where you are!"

Elizabeth gulped and started to run into a nearby hallway, screaming for her life; or at least tried too. Raven caught glance of her and without hesitation, made a direct shot with her Sleeper, right at her back. Elizabeth dropped to the floor, out cold.

Karen looked back at the Russian woman and made a fighting stance. Raven raised an eyebrow. She was the one that must've beaten those guards I saw on my way here, she thought. Raven raised her Sleeper. Karen took the chance and lounged at her, but Raven saw this and pulled the trigger, making the shot hit Karen square in the chest. From the blast, she was slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. Raven sighed and was about to holster the Sleeper when she realized Karen was still conscious.

Raven's eyes widened as the teen struggled to stand and using the wall for support she was able to succeed. Raven gulped at her endurance but without a moment to loose, shot her once more. This time, Karen was knocked out.

Raven picked up her Blackbox and flipped it open. "Sparrow and Foxx have been retrieved. Send the Shroud."


	6. When's This Fucker Gonna Wrap It Up?

"There's the Shroud!" Laura pointed up at the sky. The Fabulous Four and Nero looked up, seeing the sleek black helicopter in the air. They were all standing on the land-in waiting for the two new Alphas and Raven. It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Nero was relieved that the girls were captured. He received the call that morning.

The Shroud landed on the platform and out came Raven. Nero smirked. "Nice work, Raven."

"Whatever…" she muttered, knowing she made a complete ass of herself on this retrieval mission. She opened the passenger door of the helicopter and said: "We're here."

Elizabeth stepped out of the Shroud and looked around, then looked at the four teens and the man a few feet from her. She had a calm expression, no hint of astonishment or fear.

"Weren't there two of them?" asked Shelby. Wing nodded. "Yes, Foxx I think her name was…"

Nero raised an eyebrow at Raven. She rolled her eyes. "I got it…" she stepped into the Shroud and then came out dragging Karen by the collar. She was sound asleep. Raven, out of frustration literally just tossed her next to Elizabeth. She just flopped onto the ground, back against the floor.

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds until Laura spoke. "Why hasn't she woken up yet; and why didn't that fall wake her up?"

"Oh please," Elizabeth scoffed. "Karen can sleep through anything. _Anything_…" Elizabeth looked down at her sleeping friend and rolled her eyes. "A plane, a bus and an alien ship could crash into her room at the same time and she would never know about it."

A light bulb sprung from Otto's head. He smirked. "Anything?"

Elizabeth looked over and almost fainted. "Your…hair is white…!"

Otto looked from side to side and shrugged. "Yeah…so?" He watched Elizabeth twitch. "Oh my freaking god! Are you British?"

"Yes,"

Her twitching got heavier but she calmed down after a few seconds. Nero, confused by this, motioned at Raven. "Raven, do you mind waking up Foxx please?"

Raven nodded and started to shake her. Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "No don't—!"

Karen grabbed Raven's wrist in her sleep and put her arm in a rather abstract position. Raven winced in pain and tried to pry herself free, but Karen's grip wouldn't budge.

Elizabeth sighed and everyone was extremely surprised except for Otto, who was used to that.

Karen started to open her eyes and in the process let go of Raven's wrist. The assassin hugged her arm and back away from her. Karen on the other hand sat up and stretched. "That was a nice nap…!" when she cracked her back her eyes widened and she clutched her head. "Ugghhh! What's with this headache?"

Elizabeth laughed weakly and crouched down to her height and patted her back. "Well Karen, you did get zapped two times…"

"Two times?" Nero bellowed, glaring at Raven. "You were _that_ frustrated?"

"No!" Raven backfired. "I shot her once and she was still awake!"

Otto whistled with a smirk. "Wow, irony…" he chuckled. "Who does that remind us of?"

Wing looked away with a sigh. Karen bit her tongue and stood up on her feet. "Ok…it's going away now…a little…"

After a few minutes of waiting, Karen got over her headache and Nero started his welcoming speech. Raven had left to the infirmary to get her wrist checked out.

"Welcome to H.I.V.E. Karen Foxx and Elizabeth Sparrow," he said smugly. "Your lives as you once knew them are over…" he turned his back at them and continued speaking.

The Fabulous Four walked over to them slowly, making sure that Nero didn't notice and smiled at the new Alphas.

"I'm Otto Malpense," Otto whispered. Elizabeth sighed dreamingly and stared into his blue eyes. They were coincidently the same height.

"I'm Laura Brand," the red head smiled. The girls smiled at her as well.

"I'm Shelby Trinity," she smirked. "You guys are pretty awesome for beginners." Elizabeth and Karen nodded and smiled.

"My name is Wing Fanchu, very nice to meet you two," he nodded. Elizabeth looked over and smiled but Karen had to literally look up at the tall Asian teen; she was really short compared to him; if she were to hug him, her face would literally be a little below his chest.

"Hi…" Karen whispered. He nodded once and gave her a warm smile, making Karen slightly blush.

"…mark you out of the leaders of tomorrow, here, in this place…" Nero kept on, oblivious to the teens' conversations. The teens looked over and they all tried their best not to laugh out loud. Elizabeth snickered. "What the…?"

"Yeah, the speech is long…" Otto smiled. "Bear with it."

"When's this fucker gonna wrap it up?" Karen said this out loud, making Nero stop and turn to her. The others just laughed, unable to keep it in longer. Nero smirked with his eyes squinted in a rather irritated way. "What did you say?"

"You heard me…" Karen crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Nero scoffed. "You're new, I'll let it slide; don't let it happen again," Nero was quite amazed at her disrespectfulness, but was satisfied at this as well. The answer Karen had given him amazed him even more.

"No promises," she smirked. They stared at each other for a few seconds until someone else crawled out of the Shroud…

"BRENDA?" Elizabeth and Karen cried in union. Brenda clicked her tongue and snapped her fingers. "Sssuuupppp…"

"What the hell? Who is this?" Nero's eyes widened. Elizabeth sighed. "Why are you here?"

She clicked her tongue and put out her hand; curling her fingers inward one by one. "You forgot to pay meh…"

Karen face palmed and turned to Elizabeth. "You got twenty bucks on you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. Karen shuffled through her pockets. "For goodness sake…" she trailed off to pull out a golden visa credit card. She eyed both sides and then threw it to Brenda's face. "Keep it."

"How much?" Brenda chewed on the corner of it making Karen shudder. "More than a thousand; knock yourself out."

Everyone except Shelby, Nero and Elizabeth, gasped. Karen turned and shrugged. "What?"

Nero took a few steps forward and sighed. "Brenda…correct?"

Brenda scanned him with her eyes and quickly wobbled over to him. Nero wore an agitated face as Brenda leaned on him and pulled at his tie. "Yup…" she batted her eyelashes. "You're some hot pimp…"

"Ok, too close…" he put his finger on her forehead and gently pushed her aside. "This is a top secret facility; you will not be leaving this island at any costs."

"I don't mind," she swayed her hips. Nero sighed irritably and glanced at the Fabulous Four. "I need you four to show them around H.I.V.E. I am incredibly busy."

"Will do, Dr. Nero," Otto smiled. Nero nodded and walked into the main building. Otto smiled and flailed his arms up and down. "We're gonna give you a tour and we have all day to do it so listen up!" he smiled widely. "We're gonna be showing you the main places of H.I.V.E. and then we could get you your uniforms and so on!"

"Ok!" Elizabeth smiled too. Suddenly, there was a loud sound of glass shattering. The teens looked over to the main building to see a crazy, nutty looking old man dragging an unconscious Brenda into the building. He caught glimpse of them and only quickened his pace until out of sight. Karen's eyebrows furrowed. "Who the hell was that?"

"One of our teachers, you'll meet him tomorrow," Wing reassured her. The teens entered the building. The girls looked around the hallways as they walked. They weren't at all surprised at this, they merely looked around like a bunch of dorks.

"Ok, we're going to get you your uniforms," Laura said, placing in a number pin on a number pad next to a door. The titanium door slid open and they all walked in. The room was colorless, only white, white and an occasional white.

"Now this is HIVEmind," Otto stood smack in the middle of the room and tapped his foot against the snow-white floor. A cylinder like tube came out and stopped when it was at Otto's height. A blue hologram line shot up and the expanded into an acute-like angle. Soon enough, a blue, eye-less male face appeared in the hologram.

"Hello, Mr. Malpense," he greeted. He glanced at the girls and smiled. "Welcome to H.I.V.E, Miss Foxx and Miss Sparrow, my name is HIVEmind."

"He's H.I.V.E's central computer system," Otto explained. "He's in charge of the security cameras and computers and stuff," he smiled. "HIVEmind's _always_ watching you; we had to learn that the hard way."

"Indeed Mr. Malpense," HIVEmind inquired. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Well, we need to get these girls into their uniforms," Shelby told him. "Dr. Nero put us in charge of giving the tour since he's busy."

"Of course Miss Trinity," he responded. HIVEmind nodded towards some cubicles at the far end of the room. "Miss Foxx and Miss Sparrow, you will change in those rooms; you will get your uniforms once you are inside."

Karen was first. HIVEmind told her to put her clothing into the dispenser in the room all the while, watching her. Karen paid the hologram no mind; she was a bit self-conscious but didn't show it. She put on her Alpha jumpsuit and then her sneakers.

"How do I look?" she asked the group waiting for her outside. They all smiled and nodded. Wing nodded too. "You look good." Karen blushed.

Next was Elizabeth. Now, she changed in front of HIVEmind in a way that made him disappear from the screen. She smiled to herself after seeing herself in the mirror with uniform on.

"I look epic don't I?" she said as she walked out. Otto laughed. "Yeah, you look great!"

Soon enough, the Fabulous Four showed the two girls around the facility. The whole place was practically empty; there were no classes today; it was Sunday.

"And lastly, this is the lounge!" Otto showed them the vast room with games and such. "We usually hand around here and goof off."

"This place is pretty cool…" Elizabeth smiled. They walked down the hallways.

"Isn't it?" a deep voice came from behind them. They all looked back to see Dr. Nero standing behind them with a smug look on his face. Raven was standing next to him, glaring at Karen for snapping her wrist. It wasn't broken but it hurt.

"This is your room," Nero opened the door to their room. "Everything you need for classes is on your desks and if you have any questions, you can ask HIVEmind with these." Nero handed the girls blackboxes. "These are devices that should be on you _at all times_…" he made emphasis on that last part.

"I will see you tomorrow then," Nero nodded sternly and started to walk down the hall. Raven followed close behind. Karen and Elizabeth looked at the Fabulous Four. "So we see you guys tomorrow?"

"Aye," Laura said happily. "If you need me or Shelby, we're six doors down." She pointed down the hall in the direction. The girls nodded.

"And if you need _us_, we're the first door on the next hallway," Otto pointed in the direction as well. They nodded again.

"This is pretty cool!" Karen jumped onto the bed and sighed. "No more Brooklyn and no more parents!"

"No more child terrorist for me!" Elizabeth referred to her little brother. Karen laughed. "I think we might just like it here…"

"You're damn right! An albino British guy my age! That's my life's dream!" Elizabeth sighed dreamingly. Karen smiled. "And there's a tall and hot-ass Asian guy for me; twice the fun!"

"Besides, Shelby and Laura look cool too," Elizabeth added. "They look really fun to be around!"

"We might just like it here Elizabeth, no lie…" Karen said. Elizabeth nodded. "Yup!"


	7. First Day Of Villainous Education

An annoying sound rang through Elizabeth's ears. She groaned and shifted around her bed.

"What is that sound…?" she muttered. She shifted around to see her blackbox lighting up and sounding like a dying cow. Elizabeth snapped awake and sat up on her bed. She grabbed her blackbox, flipped the top and pressed on the touch screen. HIVEmind's face appeared on the screen with an unemotional face.

"Classes will begin in ten minutes," he said sternly. Elizabeth let out a scream and jumped out of bed. She ran to Karen's side of the room to see her sleeping soundly on her bed. Elizabeth glanced at Karen's blackbox to see a flashing red screen that says UNABLE TO WAKE MISS FOXX.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Like she had explained before, getting Karen out of bed was mission impossible.

"Karen, wake up!" Elizabeth screamed. Karen merely shifted around and muttered in her sleep. Elizabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. An idea suddenly crept into her brain.

"Karen…Nero's making chocolate-chip pancakes for you…" Elizabeth whispered, "Shirtless."

"I'M UP!" Karen sat up quickly. Elizabeth dragged her out of the bed. "C'mon, classes start in ten minutes!" Elizabeth grabbed her new jumpsuit from her closet and dashed into the bathroom.

"Elizabeth, hurry up already!" Karen yelled. Elizabeth scoffed. "Excuse me for liking the scent of pomegranates!"

"I'm going to shove that bottle up your ass, Elizabeth!" Karen threatened. Elizabeth came out of the bathroom shortly after that and Karen took a shower faster than light itself.

After getting dressed, Karen realized that there were three more minutes for classes to begin. They dashed out of their room and ran down the empty hallways. Elizabeth flipped open her blackbox. "HIVEmind, what's our first class?" she practically screamed.

"Dr. Nero's class," he said simply.

Meanwhile in Nero's classroom, the Fabulous Four sat at their desks worrying about the new Alphas.

"Where's Karen and Elizabeth?" asked Laura. "They're going to be late."

"They're newbies; they still haven't gotten the hang of things around here…" Shelby inquired. Otto nodded. "Good point," he then glanced at Dr. Nero, who was calmly stacking papers at his desk. "But I wonder what Dr. Nero would do…"

The bell let out its evil laugh, signaling classes were beginning. As the bell rung or better yet laughed, the door was slammed open, revealing an out-of-breath Elizabeth and Karen.

"We're here!" Elizabeth said. Karen straightened out and pointed at Nero. "Where are my chocolate-chip pancakes?" she scanned him with her eyes. "And why aren't you shirtless?"

Nero blinked quizzically as Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Karen, I actually told you that so you would get out of bed…"

"You lied?" Karen turned to her and her expression saddened. "Why would you lie to me? I was looking forward to those pancakes!" Karen complained. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Oh; you've never lied to me?" Elizabeth flared. "Yeah ok, disco bunnies? Huh?"

Everyone in the classroom, including Nero, was dumbstruck. Karen blinked until the memory crawled into her brain again. "That was third grade Elizabeth; get over it!"

"Can you two take a seat?" Nero's deep voice echoed through the classroom. The two friends jumped at his voice and nodded. "Yes sir…" They walked over to two empty seats near the Fabulous Four. Nero sighed irritably. "Alright students take out your textbooks and turn to page 150," he instructed. "We will be learning about how villains across the globe have tried to take over the world and how they're failures aid us in the present time." Nero began writing some information on the smart-board behind him. Mixed with the sound of rapid pages flipping, was a crunchy sound that annoyed him to the fullest.

"What is that noise?" he cried and turned around. The page-flipping stopped, leaving the crunchy noises roaming the silence. Nero looked past some students to see Karen with a bowl on her desk pouring Lucky Charms into it. She then put it down and poured milk. Nero's eyebrow twitched.

"Miss Foxx…what are you doing?" Nero watched the teen look up at him. She put the milk carton down and sunk a spoon into the bowl. "Eating,"

"There's no eating in my class Miss Foxx," Nero advised but then jumped at a sudden pop sound.

"God freakin' damn it!" Elizabeth cussed, holding a bag of Salt-and-Vinegar Lays that was ripped right through the middle. The crunchy chips all spilled to the floor. Nero's blood boiled.

"Do you girls want detention on your first day?" he asked sarcastically. Karen swallowed a spoonful of cereal. "What if we say yes?"

Everyone gasped at her bold answer, but the Fabulous Four snickered. Nero smirked and pointed at his new student. "Good answer Foxx," he turned to Elizabeth. "Pick those chips off of my floor Sparrow." He then turned back to write on the smart-board.

"Wow, you guys know how to see through Nero huh?" Shelby leaned back on her chair to talk to Karen and Elizabeth who were sitting behind her. Karen shrugged. "What are you talking about; I answer my parents like that all the time…"

"Well you're really something," Laura said. "I think that if I ever answered my parents like that they would've given me such a slap to the face!"

"Touché Brand," Shelby said. "Although I don't recall my parents ever actually hitting me…"

"That's because you're a spoiled brat," Otto sneered. Shelby glared daggers at the albino teenager. "What was that Snow White?"

"You six are having an interesting conversation back here," Nero appeared out of nowhere, standing in the little space that divided their desks in rows. "Care to share?"

"Ha, that rhymes," Otto snickered and Nero shot him a look. "Be quiet Malpense."

"We weren't talking about anything Dr. Nero," Karen said boringly. "They were just asking me where I got the box of Lucky Charms."

"I see, pay attention all of you," was the last thing Dr. Nero said to them.

The bell rung for the next period. The laughing bell scared both Karen and Elizabeth. As they walked down the hallways, Otto informed them that they have the same classes, so they don't have to be checking out their schedules anymore; they could just ask them.

"So what do we have now?" Elizabeth asked. Wing raised his eyebrows. "Colonel Francisco,"

"Oh; and what does he teach?" Karen raised an eyebrow. Laura shrugged. "You could say it's P.E."

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" The Colonel barked, making Karen and Elizabeth jump slightly. "Since we have two new Alphas here, we're going to review the grappler technique!"

"Yes sir!" everyone cried in union. The Colonel pointed his robotic finger at Karen and Elizabeth. "Step out of the line maggots!" he barked. Karen and Elizabeth stepped out of the line but the Colonel wasn't pleased. "I can't hear you!"

"Yes sir!" they both cried. The Colonel smirked. "Fanchu over here will give you a demonstration; then you're on your own!" his smirk got scarier. "And be careful, there might be something hungry in the water…"

Karen and Elizabeth eyed the bottom on the cavern to see great white sharks circling in the crisp blue water. They both gulped in union. Colonel Francisco crossed his arms over his chest as Wing put on the grapplers on both hands. He glanced back at the girls before literally diving down. Suddenly, a rope-like object shot from the bottom of the cavern and held on to the top of the cavern wall. Then another appeared and hooked onto the wall and simultaneously let go of the first one and so on. Wing gained speed shortly after this and soon landed on the other side of the cavern.

The Colonel nodded at Wing and then faced Karen and Elizabeth. "Which one of you maggots wants to try first?"

Elizabeth was slightly afraid of doing something like that, especially when there were huge sharks in the water but Karen was excited. Karen raised her hand. "I'll do it sir!"

"You want to try Foxx?" The Colonel squinted at her as she jumped up and down, waving her arm from side to side. "Yes sir!" she responded. "It looks so cool!"

The Colonel stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging. "Get your equipment Foxx…"

"Yes sir!" she responded happily and took the grapplers and put them on her hands. She stood by the edge of the cavern and smiled. She jumped off the edge. She quickly shot the hook and held onto the cavern. Karen swung forward and let go of that rope and shot out another. She did this perfectly without flaw and landed on the platform where Wing was.

Colonel Francisco blinked but nodded sternly. "You did better than I expected maggot!" he yelled loud enough for her to hear. He then turned to Elizabeth and threw her a pair of grapplers. "You're next."

Elizabeth gulped and shot the rope which gripped onto the cavern. Unlike Karen and Wing, she decided it would be better to actually shoot the rope before jumping. She swung through the air and retracted the first rope and then shot the other one. This is easy, she thought.

"Go Elizabeth!" Otto cheered. Elizabeth looked back and smiled but didn't realize where she was going and slammed onto the cavern wall. Everyone's mouth gapped, seeing the new Alpha peel off of the now slightly cracked cavern wall and make a loud splash in the water. Despite everything, Elizabeth resurfaced and spit out the water in her mouth. Karen sighed in relief but it was far from over; the sharks.

The great white sharks started to near Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth sighed boringly and turned to the dorsal fins coming straight for her. She growled in a nearly terrifying way that made the sharks almost whimper and swim away. The Colonel raised his eyebrows in amusement and the other Alphas gasped in surprise. Shelby, Laura and Otto stood by the edge, watching Elizabeth swim toward the platform where Wing and Karen were.

"That's an interesting way to get rid of sharks…" he muttered and Shelby and Laura nodded in union.


	8. Lunchroom Fight

After Tactical Education, the Fabulous Four and the girls walked together to the cafeteria. When they got there, Elizabeth and Karen's eyes sparkled at the food that was served. Foods from every country and much, much, more!

"I can't believe you guys are excited about cafeteria food…" Shelby said, raising her eyebrow. Elizabeth and Karen sat down. "Yeah, it's better than Brooklyn food…" Karen said jokingly.

Elizabeth looked up at the staff lunch table. Nero was sitting at the far side of the table, probably to show off his superiority; Colonel Francisco was sitting at the table as well. Then there were teachers that they hadn't ever met. There was one that was extremely scary-looking, having hair that needed an architect to design, not a hair stylist and then there was a fluffy white cat with a diamond collar sitting at a stool. There was also that nutty professor that had smashed Brenda in the head with a vase.

"So what are you guys good at basically?" Laura asked. Otto laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we know you kidnapped the Catholic Pope, but what else did you guys do?"

"Well, we reversed Big Ben's time by an hour and then we burned the Mona Lisa," Karen said thoughtfully. "Raven caught us in the Louvre Museum…"

"You guys got into the Louvre Museum?" Shelby cried. Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah well…Karen was the mastermind behind it," she pointed her thumb at her friend. "It doesn't mean I can't come up with a plan though; it's just that Karen's better at it,"

"Cool," Otto said. Elizabeth smiled and Laura nodded with a grin, eating some apple pie. "So what are your specialties; besides sneaking into places and kidnapping people?"

"I memorize things really fast and I like to manipulate people," Elizabeth said smugly. "And I am very good at it."

"What about you Karen?" asked Otto. "Besides, making genius strategies and hacking into bank accounts?"

"Well, I—" Karen started but was interrupted.

"Look Mr. Block, we've got newbies!" said Tackle to his companion. Block huffed. "Yeah we do Mr. Tackle!" They stood behind where Karen and Elizabeth were sitting.

Karen and Elizabeth both turned their heads towards the body-builder-like teenagers/gorillas standing behind them. Block and Tackle both sneered at them. "You two are stupid!" Block said. Tackle laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Let's beat 'em up!"

Wing was about to stand up but Karen stood up first but she was stopped by Elizabeth, who stood up as well. Elizabeth put her hand on Karen's shoulder and sat her back down. "I got this," Elizabeth turned to the gorillas behind her. "Listen—!"

Elizabeth was smacked straight in the face. The blow was so powerful; it shot Elizabeth through the cafeteria and made her stop at the wall on the far side of the room.

At the staff table, Colonel Francisco stood to stop the fight but Nero held out his hand, stopping him. "Stop," he said sternly. The Colonel looked back at him in disbelief but sat down once again.

The Fabulous Four sat astonished at the table with Karen who was surprisingly calm. Block and Tackle laughed like monkeys and chest-bumped one another. Elizabeth sat up and held her blistering red cheek. Her angry face was something seen from a mile away. "Karen,"

"Yes?" Karen calmly answered, swallowing the food in her mouth. Elizabeth's glare got deeper and she smirked wickedly. "Leave. No. Bones."

"Gladly," Karen slammed her hands on the table as she stood and faced the Henchman. Block and Tackle laughed at seeing her in front of them. "You're gonna break all our bones?" Tackle teased, laughing. Block nudged his companion with his elbow. "Ha! She's so short and we're so big!"

"Why don't you guys test out how strong you are?" Karen taunted pressing her finger on her cheek. "Punch me right here as hard as you can; let's see how strong you mama's boys are."

"You bitch!" Block cussed at her. He squeezed his hand into a fist and threw the punch at her but Karen stopped the punch with her bare hand. Block was surprised at this but kept on adding more force but his hand wouldn't budge. Karen smirked at him. "This is all you've got?" she gripped his fist and shoved it downward, making Block crouch down. Karen grabbed his blue jumpsuit's collar and tossed him to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Block!" cried Tackle and then glanced at Karen who was smiling at him. He lunged at her but Karen jump-kicked him in the stomach. He was crouching as his slid on the floor backwards, holding his stomach. He came to a stop and straightened out and coughed out a bit of blood. Karen smiled. "It'll get worse, I suggest you run home to your mommy," Karen mocked. They both heard this and growled.

With Block now standing, the two henchmen started to run at her from the left and the right; their plan was to squish her with their monstrous bodies but Karen but she had other plans.

Karen turned to the table again, where the now _Astonished Four_ sat and put her foot on the table and used it as a boost to make herself air-borne and upside down. She spun like a figure skater doing a triple axel in mid-air but all the while calculating where Block and Tackle were. Once they were close enough, she miraculously stopped the 'triple axel' and, with her back facing the table, kicked Block and Tackle simultaneously by doing a split in mid-air. They fell to the ground on their backs and Karen landed on a handstand and flipped forward and onto her feet.

The cafeteria went silent as Karen regained her balance. Suddenly, there was a slow clapping sound that echoed throughout the cafeteria. Karen turned to see Nero walking over to her clapping and with a cunning smirk plastered on his handsome face. Raven was at his heels, expressionless.

"Very impressive Miss Foxx," Nero said. Karen smiled at him. "Thank you Dr. Nero," she then glanced at her friend, who was wobbling back to the table. "You alright?"

"Fine…" Elizabeth trailed off to kick Block halfheartedly, with no force whatsoever. "Suck on that…"

Karen rolled her eyes and smiled at her teacher. Nero nodded and motioned for Raven. "Raven, take those two to the infirmary please," Nero watched Raven nod and walked over. She crouched down to their height and then looked back at Nero. "They're out cold,"

Nero nodded and faced the entire cafeteria. "Everyone get to your classes, there is nothing to see here anymore."

"That was amazing!" Otto said, walking down the hallway, on their way to Pike's. Otto held out his arms. "For years—!"

"Otto, you've only been here for half a year," Wing interrupted, but Otto paid him no mind. "For years we've been terrorized by those monsters and here comes Karen Foxx and completely knocked those idiots out!"

"It wasn't all that hard, they're pretty stupid…" Karen shrugged as they arrived at Prof. Pike's classroom.


	9. And For The Rest Of The Day

The six teens entered the science room. The room was already partially filled with students. They all took a seat on the two-student science tables with various graduated cylinders and test tubes and wires and so on. Otto and Wing sat at one table, Laura and Shelby sitting on the table next to them and Karen and Elizabeth sat behind Otto and Wing.

A few minutes after the bell rung or laughed, the Professor came in with a stack of papers for his desk that already looked like a bird's nest.

"Hello everyone, today we have two new—" he slipped and fell down behind his desk, sending all the papers in his hands flying around the wooden desk. Almost instantly however, he stood. "…students and…"

"He's insane!" Elizabeth whispered loud enough for the boys in front of them to hear. Karen and Elizabeth were snickering. Otto leaned back on his chair and laughed. "Yeah you get used to it after a while."

"Today we'll be working on this worksheet because I have to fix this black hole called my desk," he motioned for a seated student to pass out the papers in his hand. As the papers were being passed, he popped up his head and hopped up and down. "And I forgot to tell you students…!" he said happily and pointed his hand towards the door. "I have a new assistant!"

"Ssssuuuppp…." Brenda came into the room holding a two or three science books in her hands. She was wearing a lab coat over her usual attire. Karen and Elizabeth almost fell out of their chairs. "How nice, Brenda's here…" muttered Karen. Elizabeth just sighed heavily.

"This is pretty easy…" Elizabeth swiftly wrote her answers throughout the paper and so did Karen. The girls and the Fabulous Four went through the worksheet like it was kindergarten work and soon the bell laughed for the next period.

"So what now?" asked Elizabeth. Shelby smirked. "My best class, Stealth and Evasion."

"Cool, the name sounds awesome!" Elizabeth replied happily.

They arrived at the classroom. While Elizabeth and Karen gawked around, Karen noticed a fluffy white cat on a fancy comfy-looking cushion taking a nap. Karen, being a cat person, cooed. "That cat is so cute!" She said this loud enough for the cat to twitch its ear and lift its head. Karen smiled and petted the cat. "How adorable, what's her name?"

The Fabulous Four and the rest of the classroom's mouth gapped. Elizabeth stood calmly, watching her friend pet the cat obliviously.

"My name is Ms. Leon," the cat blinked and Karen's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Did you just talk?"

"Indeed…" the cat jumped on a desk and exposed a claw right in front of Karen's face. "Who did you say was cute and adorable?"

"N-not you ma'am…!" Karen said with a weak smile. Ms. Leon retracted her claw and sat on the table casually. "You and that girl over there must be the new Alphas I was informed about…" she hopped from the table and walked up to Elizabeth. "If I'm not mistaken, you are Miss Sparrow," she glanced back at Karen. "And you are Miss Foxx?"

The girls nodded and Ms. Leon nodded her fluffy white head. She hopped on a stool that was placed on at the front of the classroom. "Well then, I am Ms. Leon, your teacher for Stealth and Evasion," Ms. Leon stretched out her front paws and exposed her claws. "You can thank Prof. Pike for getting me into this body, I was once human as you can see but an experiment went wrong…" she said this in an annoyed tone and then somewhat glared at the new Alpha students. "I don't need to repeat myself twice do I?"

Elizabeth and Karen shook their heads and took a seat. Ms. Leon let out a puff of air and comforted herself better on the stool. "For today's lesson, you will be working in pairs; because even Alphas like yourself need help from others that aren't necessarily henchman, right Mr. Malpense?" Ms. Leon shifted her glance at Otto who nodded with a grin. With her paw, Leon pressed a red button on a remote that was sitting on the stool. A plasma screen made its way down from the ceiling and turned on, revealing a quite spacey plain white room. At the end of the room however, was some type of gadget floating on a white cylinder object.

"Your mission is to obtain the gadget safely…" Ms. Leon pressed a blue button on the remote. The room on the plasma screen was suddenly illuminated by limitless red lasers going in various directions, "Without getting touched by the lasers and therefore being spotted and furthermore, failing this exercise."

"The lasers will be in different as new pairs are chosen to go next," she hopped to what seemed to be her desk. "I will announce the pairs now…" she shuffled the some papers with her paws and then read out loud the names. There were various names she called out before she got to the Fabulous Four and the new Alphas.

"Miss Brand and Miss Trinity,"

"Miss Foxx and Mr. Fanchu,"

"And lastly, Mr. Malpense and Miss Sparrow," she hopped to her stool and laid down on it. "I am very much intrigued to see how Mr. Fanchu and Miss Foxx will manage this type of situation, seeing the display Miss Foxx showed us in the lunchroom this afternoon…" Leon glanced at them both. Wing nodded and stood up. Karen saw this and stood up as well. Ms. Leon nodded towards a steel automatic door at the far left side of the room. Karen followed Wing, for she had no idea what was going on.

The automatic door opened and once they stepped in, it closed behind them. Back in the room, Wing and Karen were visible on the plasma screen.

"You go that way, I'll go this way," Wing pointed to the left and then the right. Karen nodded. They both jumped simultaneously into the field of lasers. They both ended up halfway across the room, against the wall on the opposite sides of the rooms, facing each other. Karen glanced at the laser and mistakenly made a small lock of her hair touch the laser. No alarm rang or anything, but that small lock of hair was completely cut off. Karen blinked and her mind raced. This is what she meant by the lasers will be _different_, she thought. She glanced at Wing, who was observing the room.

"Wing," Karen called out. He looked over and she nodded at the lasers. "These are high intensity lasers so whatever part of you touches it gets sliced off."

"Thanks for the tip," he said with a smile. He slid through the floor, did a handstand and then landed on his feet but kept himself crouched down because of a laser that was dangerously close to his face. Karen did various flips and cartwheels, ending up right behind Wing; the only thing separating them was another laser.

"Karen," he called out, looking over his shoulder. Karen raised her eyebrows. Wing pointed at a laser that was way above his head. Below that laser were about five or six lasers placed to close together for anyone to pass through. Wing held out his hands on either side of his head. "You're going to jump over that laser; it's too high for me." The funny thing is, that was the last laser that they needed to get through in order to get the gadget.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "How?" she watched Wing move his hands a bit to get the idea. Karen nodded stupidly, getting the suggestion and jumped off her feet and over the laser separating them and locked hands with Wing; doing a handstand. Wing held her firmly and she looked down at him. "Am I heavy?"

"Not at all," he said calmly. "Get ready." He gave Karen a boost and with Karen's effort as well, went in the air and she got over the high laser. She landed on her feet on the other side and quickly snatched the levitating gadget from the cylinder. As soon as she did, the lasers disappeared, finally allowing Wing to stand and the metal doors opened. Leon's smirk could almost be seen.

"Very good teamwork you two," she said. "You both pass. Now, Miss Sparrow and Mr. Malpense, step into the room."

The pair both stood up and walked into the room. The doors closed behind them and at the same time, the lasers flashed in zigzags across the room and a new gadget was placed at the destination.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to need you to see where the main laser is," Otto said, glancing at her. "All those lasers are connected because they are light particles, therefore, they only reflect off the walls."

Elizabeth understood and followed the pattern of the lasers. It took her a minute and a half to realize that the main laser was the laser that was on a wall, halfway down the room. She pointed. "It's that one."

"Alright…" Otto took out his blackbox and flipped it open. HIVEmind appeared at the screen. "How may I be of assistance Mr. Malpense?"

"Can you make the screen a mirror HIVEmind?" Otto asked. HIVEmind nodded. "Of course," he disappeared from the screen and soon enough, Otto's face was seen perfectly on the screen. Otto smirked cunningly. He held out his hand, silently telling Elizabeth to stay where she was. He carefully walked through the lasers until he pressed his back against the wall where the main laser was. He held the blackbox to the laser and made it reflect off the mirror, thus making them disappear from the room and make numerous lines on the opposite wall. Elizabeth took this as a cue and ran through the room and grabbed the gadget.

"An interesting way to retrieve an item…" Leon said sternly. She then moved her tail around a few times. "But very creative and I acknowledge that; you two pass."

Different pairs took their turns. Some passed and some failed. Shelby and Laura now were next. On the soundless screen, Laura was apparently going to try to walk through the lasers but Shelby stopped her. The blond American jewel thief said something to Laura and then started to jump and skim through the lasers like it was second nature to her (in reality it is), then reached the gadget and grabbed it. When they exited the room, Ms. Leon nodded her head happily.

"Very good Trinity, as expected from my best student," Shelby smirked smugly at her statement but Leon nodded towards Laura. "But where was the teamwork; where was Miss Brand in the mission?"

"I work alone Ms. Leon," Shelby said bluntly. Ms. Leon chuckled. "You work alone you say?" she shook her head. "Brand, you pass. Trinity, you fail."

"Why?" she cried. Leon laughed. "You said you work alone; you fail; Brand passes; sit down and take your failure as a lesson."

Shelby and Laura sat back down. Otto snickered and stuck his tongue out at Shelby, making a fart sound thus enraging her. Otto just snickered.


	10. Otto's Mega Too Long For This Title Plan

After a tiring first day of classes, Elizabeth was laying down on her bed, reading a history book of famous villains. Karen was on her own bed, sketching meaningless cartoons on her notebooks.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, which was weird, only Elizabeth and Karen could enter the room.

"Hey guys!" Otto walked in, waving his hand. The girls sat up as the door closed behind Otto.

"How did you get in here?" Elizabeth asked. Otto smiled at her. "Before I tell you, I want to tell you a short story…"

"Go on," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest. Otto waved his hand at Karen. "The first day we met, you said that Karen could sleep through anything right?"

"Well yeah," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. Otto ran a hand through his unruly snow-white hair. "Ever since I arrived here, I haven't been able to sleep. Why you ask?" Otto paused and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Because Wing snores like a car engine and a chainsaw merged with an exploding planet," Otto sat on the computer chair in the room reversed, resting his arms on the back supporter and then resting his chin on his arms. "So I was offering that Karen switches rooms with me so I can get sleep properly…at least until Nero finds out…"

Elizabeth and Karen glanced at each other and then at the albino teenager. "That still doesn't explain how you got in here." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Elementary my dear Elizabeth!" he mocked Sherlock Holmes with his intoxicating British accent as he spun a few times on the swivel chair. "I switched the information banks containing Karen and my handprints so now I can enter this room and Karen can enter mine; and as a bonus, I even switched the uniform codes so Karen's uniform appears in my closet and my uniform appears here in her closet; easy as that!" he smirked. "I call it Otto's Super Duper Awesome Mega Fantastic If Nero Finds Out About This We'll All Be Screwed Plan!"

"What kind of a name is that?" Elizabeth cried. Otto shrugged. "I don't really know; it was the best name I could come up with."

"So I sleep in your room and you sleep in ours?" Karen said, making sure. Otto nodded. "Yup, do we have a deal?"

"Hell to the freakin' yes!" Karen jumped out of the bed and jumped around. She grabbed her backpack and blackbox and then dashed out of the room. Elizabeth smiled. "Does Wing know?"

"Yeah, I told him beforehand; he actually agreed because he feels sorry for me not getting any sleep because of his snoring," Otto shrugged. "Let's just hope you don't snore."

"Don't worry Otto, I don't snore," Elizabeth smiled. Otto stood from the chair and pushed it to the desk and laid down on Karen's or now his bed. "How long do you think this shenanigan might last?"

"I dunno, just savor the moment and get some sleep." Elizabeth winked at him and went back to her book. He nodded and buried himself in the blankets. Finally, he thought to himself. No snoring…

Karen sighed and placed her hand on the hand scanner. The small light bulb miraculously glowed green, granting her entrance instead of glowing red and refusing to open the door.

Karen walked into the room, which was clean and tidy, compared to the stereotype of boys having messy rooms. She set her bag down on the computer desk and heard a sound of a doorknob turning. She looked over to the bathroom door to see it open and reveal Wing, who was in boxers and a short-sleeved Chinese mandarin shirt that was unbuttoned, making his muscular yet scarred torso slightly visible. The Yang symbol sat peacefully on his chest. He blinked a few times and started to button up his shirt rapidly.

"I didn't realize you came in, how long have you been in the room?" he stammered and sat down on his bed. Karen laughed. "I just came in," Karen sat down on Otto's or her bed and smiled. "Otto said he told you?"

"Yes, I'm aware of Otto's Super Duper Awesome Mega Fantastic If Nero Finds Out About This We'll All Be Screwed Plan," he said this quickly, as if he knew it by heart, making Karen laugh. He chuckled and laid down on his bed, covering his body with the sheets. "I hope I won't bother you with my snoring,"

"Don't worry about it Wing," Karen said and laid down on the bed at well and covered herself with the sheets at well. "Let's just hope you have a habit of waking up early in the morning,"

"Ah," Wing turned off the lights. "Not a morning person I see."

"No, it's just that I don't hear my alarm clock," Karen heard him chuckle in the darkness. "The feeling is mutual Karen, the feeling is mutual," a sighed was heard. "Good night."


	11. On The Second Day of Classes!

"What do you have to say for yourself Miss Foxx?" Nero slammed his hands on Karen's desk. Karen scoffed in a mocking way and turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. Nero kept a straight face but in reality he was losing his patience.

Meanwhile, the Fabulous Four and Elizabeth stood outside Nero's classroom, peeking in through a crack in the door. They couldn't hear the conversation though.

"Damn it, Karen, it's the second day and you're already in trouble," Elizabeth muttered. Shelby rolled her eyes. "Has Karen always been the one to get in trouble like that?" She sneaked a peak through the crack to see Nero speaking and Karen refusing to say anything back. Earlier that day in his class, Karen had made an open disrespectful joke about Nero which made him severely angry, therefore he told her to stay after class.

"Yeah…her parents usually try to keep her out of trouble but they can never actually do that…" Elizabeth sighed heavily. "She always finds a way to get into trouble, she's worse than me and I'm more insane than she is!"

Back in the room, Nero was getting irritated at his student's lack of cooperation. Nero glared at the brunette sitting in her desk.

"You do realize you have three more minutes to get to your next class right?"

"Yeah I know that," Karen met his glance. "I'll tell the Colonel you were lecturing me and I was late because of you."

"Watch your mouth Foxx," Nero snapped. "You're getting on my last nerves and it's only your second day."

"I don't mean to point this out but I think you're enjoying this," Karen smirked. "This is probably the first time someone's ever talked back to you."

Nero chuckled darkly. "That may be true Foxx," he said and walked over to his desk where he started to shuffle papers. "You may go."

Karen nodded and, swinging her backpack over her shoulder walked for the door. Before she could walk out however…

"I'm the last person you want to mess with Foxx," Nero said in a deadly tone. Karen stopped dead in her tracks and smirked. She didn't bother to face him. "Nah," she chuckled evilly. "You're the first." Karen walked out of the classroom, leaving Nero to his thoughts.

"What did he tell you?" Laura asked as they walked to the Colonel's class. Karen shrugged. "He just lectured me, that's all," Karen shrugged off the thought.

"Ah, the new Alphas, _ja_," said a German-twisted voice from behind them. They all turned to see a fat, stubby boy and a timid-looking bald kid standing next to him. Both Elizabeth and Karen raised an eyebrow but Otto smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Who are you people?" Elizabeth questioned. The fat boy smiled sweetly. "I am Franz Argentblum; my English isn't very good, so please bear with me _ja_."

"And I'm Nigel Darkdoom, nice to meet you," the bald kid, Nigel, waved shyly.

Elizabeth and Karen nodded happily. They all walked together to Colonel Francisco's class, where they lined up military style.

"Listen up maggots!" the Colonel bellowed. "Today's lesson is physical endurance; which means I'm going to be working you maggots until you collapse, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Nero sat in his office, watching the young Alphas get screamed at by the Colonel.

"You seem to take an interest in Miss Foxx," a voice said. Nero chuckled. "Probably," the dark haired man turned to the crazy Professor standing before him along with Raven. "She's quite the troublemaker, I'll give you that."

"She's keeping you on your toes, isn't she?" Raven asked. Nero nodded. "Yes, and it's only the second day…"

"And what's left!" Pike laughed. "I've grown fond of Miss Sparrow; she has a really remarkable mind for technology and science; like yours truly." He fixed his bowtie arrogantly; he has the habit of doing so.

"That's very true Pike," Nero said. "She seems to be your double in the world of technology." Nero glanced at the computer screen again. "I see a lot of myself in Foxx when I was her age,"

"When _exactly_ were you that age…?" Raven muttered under her breathe, but Nero's head perked up. "Did you say something Natalya?"

"No Max," she quickly lied.

"You guys are tired already?" Karen turned to the Fabulous Four and Elizabeth, who were gasping furiously because of the ten laps they had run just now. Out of the whole class, Wing and Karen were the only students not breathing their lungs out or sweating like pigs.

"Of course we are!" Otto complained. "You guys are stamina freaks!"

"Alright maggots; now we're going to rock climb!" Colonel Francisco yelled. No one bothered to groan like in regular schools and just took the order. Franz was first; apparently the Colonel likes to see fat boys in pain.

"Hey Wing," Karen nudged him with her elbow. He looked down at her snickering face. "What is it?" he whispered softly.

"If he falls, the volcano will erupt." Karen laughed silently. Wing stood silently for a few seconds, soaking in what she had told him. He then chuckled. "Nice one,"

"You find something funny maggot?" the Colonel neared Wing's face. Wing's expression changed to a serious one in a blink of an eye. "No sir," Wing stared at the Colonel until he huffed and walked away. Wing nudged Karen for getting him in trouble, making her almost lose her balance and she nudged him back, but barely made him move from his standing position.

"Is this a daily thing…?" Elizabeth asked Otto. The albino teen smiled weakly. "I hope not," he shrugged. "I'm guessing its karma; I get to sleep now and because of that, I get exercise, in which I'm not fond of…"

"Me neither, I hate P.E.," Elizabeth watched Franz get yelled at by the Colonel because he chickened out.

It was lunchtime. Everyone was calmly sitting at the table, except Karen and Elizabeth who were getting seconds on dessert.

"Lookie here!" said Block, staring right at Nigel and Franz. They shuddered in fear. Tackle laughed. "They look so scared!" he showed his fist. "Let's beat 'em up!"

"Yeah let's—" Block was interrupted when he saw Karen and Elizabeth walking back to the table. Both henchmen went white at the sight of Karen; and they gave her their best crooked expression when she arrived at the lunch table.

"What are your asses doing at this table?" Karen said and turned to them. "Get out of here."

"Yeah, go lick some ovaries!" Elizabeth inquired. The henchmen nodded dutifully and speed-walked away. The girls sat down and began to eat. Otto laughed. "They're scared of you now!"

"Really, what did I do?" Elizabeth blinked. Laura smiled. "No, he meant Karen,"

"Oh…" Elizabeth sulked in the corner. "No one's ever scared of me…"

"No one's ever scared of me either," Otto smirked, "but I make them eat dirt when they underestimate me."

"Evil; I like that," Elizabeth smirked along with Otto. Karen rolled her eyes and merely continued eating.


	12. Names

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth dropped a bag of snacks on her bed she got from the cafeteria. Classes had ended already and everyone was in their dorms. It was 11:00 p.m.

"Downloading apps on your blackbox," Otto answered, playing with Elizabeth's blackbox. The long-haired teen rolled her eyes and tossed him a bag of potato chips. "So where are you from in England?"

"London," Otto popped open the bag and began eating the chips.

"Ah, and you live with your parents?" Elizabeth asked. Otto blinked and looked down sadly. "I'm…an orphan,"

Elizabeth gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's alright," Otto looked up at her a smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm from Brooklyn; I live with my parents and a child terrorist aka my little brother and that's pretty much it," Elizabeth shrugged. Otto laughed. "Ha, I feel bad for you," Otto ate some more chips. "I lived in an orphanage for my entire life before coming here; I practically own the orphanage though."

"Crap, you're like freaking Al Capone!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You start off from scratch and then you own the damn place!"

"Pretty much, yes," Otto laughed. "I like your way of thinking, Elizabeth, it's interesting."

"Thank you very much," she responded. The white-haired teen smiled. "I like your name too; it's the name of my queen." Otto smiled. Elizabeth blushed slightly and laughed. "Thanks, I like your name too!"

Meanwhile, Wing and Karen sparred in their room. Nothing too advanced, just merely a warm up.

"You're pretty strong for a girl," Wing said, blocking a punch. Karen's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you saying girls are weak?"

"You said it not me," Wing laughed. Karen scoffed and threw a kick at him. He blocked it with his arm and pushed her back, making her slide backwards on her feet. Wing blinked and tilted his head quizzically at her. "This can't be your natural reflexes…"

"Why do you keep insulting me?" Karen flared, throwing random punches at him; in which he blocked with the palm of his hand effortlessly. "I'm not insulting you," he caught her fist in his hand. "What I meant was that you had to learn your skills from someone."

"It's called Brooklyn's Chinatown," Karen took her fist back and massaged it with her other hand. "I took martial arts and self defense classes there with this old man called Master Yao."

"Master Yao?"

"Yeah," Karen smiled smugly. "I was his best student; he gave me private classes and everything."

"So that's how you knew how to do that move you did yesterday during lunch…" Wing trailed off and Karen smiled weakly. "That was actually my first time using it in a fight; that was my lucky day!"

Wing chuckled and sat down on his bed. "Lucky eh?" he shrugged. "That's not what your name means."

"What?" Karen jumped on her bed and sat down. Wing nodded. "Karen is a Greek name meaning 'pure', not 'lucky',"

"Does it matter?" Karen laughed with her eyebrow raised. Wing shrugged and chuckled. "I really don't know…my name is Chinese meaning 'glory'."

"The name suits you Wing," Karen smiled. Wing nodded. "Thank you; yours too."


	13. The Number One Caller Of The Day

It has been a week since Karen and Elizabeth arrived at H.I.V.E. They have gotten the hang of things around H.I.V.E. and they have come to like 'living' there. Otto's Super Duper Awesome Mega Fantastic If Nero Finds Out About This We'll All Be Screwed Plan is still in action. Otto figures that Nero knows about it but hasn't taken any measures yet. They told Laura and Shelby because they all knew that either of them would suspect and find out eventually.

It was Saturday afternoon and Elizabeth, Otto, Laura and Shelby were in the lounge hanging out…or at least Shelby and Laura were.

"I finished Pike's work faster than you did!" Elizabeth cried. Otto flared. "Whatever; I'm still his favorite student; admit defeat!"

Otto and Elizabeth have been recently fighting over Pike's attention. They are still friends and all but they temporarily hate each other during Pike's class or when the subject is brought up.

"Where's Wing and Karen?" Laura asked. Shelby looked over. "They're training with Raven."

Karen was signed up to train in the martial arts with Wing; classes taught by Raven.

"They've been fighting for over half an hour…" Laura said. Shelby sighed and stood up. "You're right, where's Karen and Wing when you need them…?"

"I can kick your ass any day at hacking into computers!" Otto practically yelled. Elizabeth growled. "I can kick your ass any day in science!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shelby got in between them, slapped them both across the face and pushed them aside harshly, making them fall. They were about to complain, but catching glimpse of Shelby's death glare, they decided it was best to be quiet.

"If you two even think about bickering one more time, I'll call Karen and Wing, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they both muttered.

Meanwhile, in a dojo-like room in H.I.V.E., Raven stood before her two students.

"I want you two to attack me at the same time," Raven taunted. For the past five hours, she has been working them Spartan style. She knew they were tired but this was a test of endurance.

Karen and Wing both swung a kick on either sides of her at the same time. She blocked with her arms. Then they swung punches at her, which she dodged while taking a few steps back. When she took her seventh step, she blocked both of their punches simultaneously with her hands and then palmed them on their stomachs, making them fall on the floor. When they were about to stand, Raven pointed her swords at their necks, preventing them to do so.

"That's your lesson for today, good work," she turned her back on them and sheathed her swords. "Take the rest of the day off and relax, you both need it." She walked out of the room.

"You ok?" Wing asked as he stood up and helped her up. Karen smiled weakly. "Yeah,"

"How was Raven's training?" Elizabeth asked as Wing and Karen sat on the couch in the lounge.

"Yeah, was she PMS-ing?" Otto laughed. Wing squinted. "What is PMS-ing?"

The entire group snapped their glances over to Wing, who was looking at their confused expressions. Karen snickered. "You don't know what that is?"

"No,"

As the group laughed at the Wing's cluelessness, Nero watched them from his computer.

"Natalya, how were Foxx and Fanchu?" Nero asked, already sensing Raven in the room. Raven appeared from the shadows and nodded. "They were doing well. Their abilities have improved greatly."

"Good, what time is it, by the way?" Nero organized his desk a bit.

"It's 1:55 p.m., why?" Raven answered him. Nero nodded and swayed his hand at her. "Go torment some of the students please; I'm receiving an important call in a few minutes,"

"Of course Max," and with that, she left his office.

Nero played with a pen as the clock on the wall echoed throughout his office. _Tick tock_. _Tick tock_. After what seemed to be centuries, the hour hand struck on the twelve, signaling 2:00 p.m.

At the moment, Nero's computer lit up with the G.L.O.V.E. logo. Nero swallowed thickly as Number One's shady figure revealed itself on his computer screen.

"Hello Maximilian," Number One's deep voice boomed. Nero, calm as ever, nodded. "Hello sir,"

"I was told you enrolled two students in H.I.V.E.," Number One said. "Care to explain them?"

"I sent you information documents on them; I hope they arrived safely?"

"Yes they did," Number One held up two folders. "But I want to hear it from you, Maximilian."

"Of course sir; Elizabeth Sparrow and Karen Foxx are from Brooklyn, New York. They were enrolled in H.I.V.E. because they kidnapped the Catholic Pope, set the Mona Lisa on fire and rewinded London's Big Ben by an hour," Nero explained and Number One nodded. He continued, "Sparrow is known for her skills in technology and science, for her photographic memory and manipulative ways. As for Foxx, she is a martial arts expert with a highly cunning mind and off the charts intellect in tactics and strategies."

"I see, they seem promising," Number One said. Nero nodded. "Indeed they are."

"Good job Maximilian; you did not waste your time with these two," Number One nodded in acknowledgment. Nero nodded. "Thank you sir," even though Nero wore a serious and calm expression, he was relieved that Number One praised him.

"And how is Malpense?" Number One asked. Nero nodded. "He is fine; he is under the watch of everyone in H.I.V.E. and is protected just as you ordered."

"Good; that is all Maximilian," Number One nodded and the call was ended. Nero calmly turned off his computer screen and let out a stressful groan, slapping his forehead and leaning back on his swivel/armchair in the process. Calm down; it's over, he told himself.


	14. Vodka, Scotch and Room Switching

Today is Sunday; a calm and peaceful morning that is slightly ruined by Otto Malpense.

"Otto," Elizabeth entered her room and stared at the albino teen. "What _the hell_ are you doing?"

"It's my daily six in the morning yoga!" Otto was in a yoga pretzel when Elizabeth came into the room. Elizabeth flared. "What do you mean _daily_? You've never done this!"

"That's because I didn't have the courage but now I do!" Otto rolled around on the floor in his current pretzel condition. Elizabeth sighed, walked around him and laid down on her bed, her back against the headboard. Her mind was now scarred for life in an awkward way; the image of Otto Malpense in a tight black leather long sleeved shirt and black leather skin-tight pants and barefoot…doing yoga.

Elizabeth jumped when his hipbone cracked. Otto smiled back at her and pointed a finger to the sky or ceiling. "That, my dear Elizabeth, is an increase in flexibility!" Otto snapped more bones and Elizabeth groaned. How can Wing put up with this kid? She thought and then blinked. Speaking of which, I wonder how Karen's doing…

Down the next hallway, Wing snored up a storm, a chainsaw and a lawn mower. Karen, unaffected by the atomic bomb in the room, just slept quietly under the covers.

Meanwhile, Nero was already awake and alert; catching up on the mountain of paperwork he left on his desk yesterday because he was stressed out and got drunk and didn't do the work.

"Um…Max?" Raven walked into the room slowly and hesitantly. Nero looked up but then continued writing. "What is it Natalya?"

"Um…have you been suspicious of anything going on in H.I.V.E.?"

"What are you talking about?" Nero put his pen down. He had a massive headache from the Scotch-Vodka mix he had last night.

"I'm just wondering if you suspected anything…" Raven said with her eyebrows raised in disbelief. Nero sighed irritably. "Natalya, if you know something that I'm not aware of, which I clearly am not; say it, I won't get angry."

"Fine," Raven placed a laptop on his desk and clicked in a few keys. "I am extremely surprised that you of all people have not found out about this and that I have,"

"Can you get on with it?" Nero was getting agitated. Raven nodded and showed him two video screens of security cameras; one in Otto and Wing's room and the other in Karen and Elizabeth's room.

Nero's eyes widened slowly as he realized Otto in Elizabeth's room doing a yoga pretzel with Elizabeth sporting a surprised/disgusted look on her face while laying on her bed. On the other screen was Karen in Otto's room sleeping soundly and peacefully while Wing was snoring his lungs out.

Nero's blood started to boil quickly. "How long has this crap been going on?" he started to cuss, which meant he was seriously angry. Raven swallowed harshly, knowing this side of him. "A week, Max,"

"A WEEK?" he shouted, standing up and making his chair slam against the wall behind it. Raven nodded calmly as Nero pointed at her. "Get those brats in my office right now!"


	15. Do You Like Piña Coladas?

"HOW DARE YOU SIX MOCK ME THIS WAY?" Nero burst in a fury. The six all jumped at the sound of his voice. Raven stood behind them.

"Why are you so angry Dr. Nero?" Laura asked. Yes, Laura and Shelby were there too. They knew about this which meant they were involved.

"This shenanigan goes strictly against H.I.V.E. rules and it makes me angry that you brats got away with it and outsmarted me!"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing Doctor?" Karen smirked and Nero shot her a glare. "Be quiet, I don't have the patience for you today Foxx!" Nero glanced at them all standing in an army line up. Both Otto and Wing were standing up straight but they avoided Nero's glance. Laura was looking to the side and so was Shelby. Elizabeth was looking down in shame and Karen was piercing right through Nero's glance.

"This is unforgivable!" Nero exclaimed. In reality he was slightly amazed and proud of them for accomplishing something like this but those who break the rules need to be punished.

"You all have detention…" Nero pointed at them. The Fabulous Four rolled their eyes sadly but Karen and Elizabeth stood there dumbstruck. The Four knew that detention with Colonel Francisco was no joke but little did they know, it wasn't the Colonel they had to worry about.

Nero smirked. "With me,"

The Four jumped at this. Elizabeth and Karen just stood there emotionlessly. Now they were in trouble. Detention with Nero was something that was never brought up. They say it's terrifying. The ones that have lived through it are speechless and in denial.

They all were led into a complete white room with a wooden desk against the left wall and in front of the desk were four rows of four desks. Nero sat them separately; Laura and Shelby were sat a desk apart in the last row. Otto sat on the last seat in the third row and Elizabeth sat on the opposite side. Wing sat on the third to last seat in the second row and Karen sat in the first row in the middle desk.

Nero leaned against the desk and eyed his students in their seats. Satisfied with the seating chart, he reached for a switch on the wall and flipped it. Nothing happened, or at least they thought nothing was happening.

"This is a 24 hour detention session," Nero started. "I will leave you in this room for said time but…" Nero smirked at his students. "If you dare to move even the slightest out of your seat, the high voltage armed desks will shock you."

"Won't that kill us Dr. Nero?" Laura fought the habit of raising her hand, knowing that he already flipped the switch. Nero shook his head. "I'm not _that_ cruel. Although, if you get shocked too much you will be unconscious for a few hours,"

"So are you gonna leave now?" Karen asked. Nero smirked and crouched to her height. "Ah, my most troublesome student…" he teased. "Is that what you want?"

"Sure, why not?" Karen responded and Nero walked back to the desk and sat one it. "Actually, I leave when I get bored of staring at your agonized faces; for now I'll watch you suffer." Nero pulled a book from the desk and opened it.

After a few minutes, a snicker echoed throughout the room. Nero looked up from the book to see Karen with a held back laugh-grin plastered on her face. Nero sighed irritably and stood up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Karen whispered, snickering. Nero flared. "What is so funny Foxx?"

"Don't you need glasses to read that book Dr.?" Karen snickered and the others snickered too. Nero flared.

Meanwhile in G.L.O.V.E. headquarters, Number One searched his desk frantically, looking for the information documents on Karen and Elizabeth. He sighed heavily and sat back on his swivel chair.

"Duncan!" he called out. Duncan came into the room. "Yes Number One?" Duncan was Number One's top assistant and childhood friend…better yet _forced _friend. He was a young, tall and handsome man. His hair was ear-length and jet black, with bangs the covered his forehead and brushed his eyebrows. His bangs had a streak of neon blue and his eyes were a clear blue. He also sported snakebite piercings.

"Duncan, where are the documents I had on my desk yesterday?"

"Um…the manila folders?" he questioned. Number One nodded. "Yes,"

"Oh…I…um…I threw them away…" Duncan said with a sheepish smile. Number One frowned under his mask. "Why would you throw them away Duncan?"

"Sorry man, I didn't know that you needed them." Duncan shrugged. Number One sighed irritably. "I'll call Maximilian later then…"

Back in H.I.V.E., Nero had left the detention hall and left the troublemakers in the room alone.

"Wing, how long has it been?" Shelby asked. Wing closed his eyes. "Two hours and a half,"

"Thank god Wing has a mental clock…" Elizabeth said in relief.

Thirty minutes passed to declare three hours locked in the room. They were all in silence until…

"I got it!" Otto practically yelled, but was careful not to move. "I got a plan to get out of here!"

"Really, what is it?" Laura asked, wide eyed. Elizabeth sighed. "It took him three hours to make up a plan…"

"Shut up Elizabeth!" Otto then grinned. "Ok, Nero said that the desks are armed with high voltage so if you get out of a desk safely you're good!"

"But Nero said that if you get shocked too much, you'll get knocked out," Elizabeth said and Otto grinned once more. "Karen, you've been stunned by police before right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, you have to be the sacrifice; you'll get shocked enough to get out of the desk but it will knock you out, but when you regain consciousness, you'll turn off the switch!" Otto smiled and Karen made a quick nod. "That's a smart idea…" she smiled. "See you guys in a few hours!" Karen made the gesture to get out of her seat but the electricity said otherwise. She was stunned for a few minutes until she lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Otto sighed. "Now, we wait."

"Have you called Maximilian yet?" Number One asked Duncan. His childhood friend shook his head. "We've called him five times; he doesn't pick up his blackbox sir,"

"We tried sir, we simply can't!" Gregg said; a redneck that Number One hired years ago. His hair was a curly red and eyes were bright green. He wore jean overalls but with no shirt under and farm boots.

Number One stared at Gregg for a few seconds and leaned over to Duncan. "I thought we fired that guy,"

"Yeah, we did…he just keeps coming back…" Duncan whispered back and pointed at Number One's computer sitting on the desk. "We'll try calling him through the computer instead."

In the meantime, Pike was in Nero's office, playing with his computer. He searched Nero's documents and pictures just for his pleasure.

Suddenly, the screen exited out all the windows Pike had open and the G.L.O.V.E. logo came up. Pike blinked as Number One's shadowy figure came up on the screen.

"Maximilian, I need you to—"

"Pike, actually," Pike smiled sheepishly as Number One cleared his throat. "Prof. Pike then?"

"Yes sir," the nutty professor responded.

"Where is Maximilian?" Number One asked. Pike rolled his eyes thoughtfully. "He's on detention duty; these kids got in trouble…" Pike said, not wanting to give out names.

Number One sighed angrily. "I need to speak with Maximilian Nero now!"

"I'll transfer the call to the detention hall, wait a minute please," Pike started to type away on the keyboard. Number One started to get angrier and angrier; he's not known for his patience.

Oh hell, Pike thought. There's no connection to the detention hall and there's no connection to Nero's blackbox either!

"What is the hold up?" Number yelled rather than asked. Pike opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I have to stall time… he thought.

"This is the life…" Nero whispered to himself, slurping a piña colada. He was on a beach chair under an umbrella in the sunny beach of H.I.V.E.'s island. His blackbox was dropped into the water by mistake hours ago; but Nero shook off the thought, put on his sunglasses and leaned back on his beach chair.

"This is the life…"


	16. We Think Nero's In Trouble

It's already been five hours. Elizabeth, someone who can't sit still for even five _seconds_ was about to go insane but tried to keep her cool. Otto was alert and focused and so was Wing. Shelby and Laura were just as anxious as Elizabeth was. As for Karen, she was still knocked out on the floor.

"How long has it been?" Laura groaned. Wing sighed. "Five hours, I've said this ten times already…"

"Don't worry guys; hang in there," Otto gave his best smile. "As soon as Karen regains consciousness we'll—"

"Oh ball sacks!" Elizabeth screamed, making her voice echo throughout the room. Otto glared at her. "Damn it; we know you're anxious but you can't go off screaming and yelling testicles."

"It's not that!" Elizabeth flared. "I should've realized this sooner!" Elizabeth glanced at Karen with a terrible glare.

"Nothing wakes Karen; she's probably not even unconscious anymore; she's probably just sleeping right now!"

"Oh man!" Laura almost slammed her forehead on the desk, but restrained from doing that.

"Crap; what now?" Shelby clenched her teeth, almost to the extent of breaking her jaw. Otto rolled his eyes in thought. "Give me a minute to think of something…"

Meanwhile, in Nero's office, Prof. Pike was miraculously stalling time with Number One; the most feared villain in the entire world.

"Are you kidding me Margret?" Prof. Pike shook his right hand that held Margret, which was a sock puppet. The sock was the sock Prof. Pike was wearing today; it was red and with black stripes.

"Oh yes, I caught Bobby making out with Heather!" he shook his left hand now, holding Leslie, another sock puppet. This is the other sock that Pike was wearing today although this one was green with yellow polka dots.

"That jerk, I'll get him and rip him apart!" Margret yelled. Pike even took it upon himself to make the voices high pitched and different from one another.

From Number One's computer, all that was seen was the two sock puppets on either side of the screen and a portion of the professor's white firework-like hair. The leader of G.L.O.V.E. was frowning and with a gapping mouth under his mask. That had been his expression since the professor had started with the so called puppet show called "Bobby is a sick jerk".

"Professor Pike?" Number One finally said stern and cold as ever. Pike's head popped into the screen with a smile. "Yes?"

"I will call back later…" Number One quickly ended the call and sighed irritably, taking off his mask and throwing it onto the ground. It didn't shatter, but a large crack was now visible on the slick black glass.

"I don't know what's scarier," Duncan chuckled as Number One ran a hand through his spiky white hair, much like Otto Malpense's. "A grown better yet, old-ass, guy doing that for two hours straight or _you_ watching that for two hours straight."

"Cut the crap Duncan," Number One spat and stood from his chair. "Take care of things while I'm gone; I'm going to the restroom."

"To throw up right?" Duncan teased and sat down on the villain's chair. G.L.O.V.E.'s leader let out a frustrated groan and went out the door in the back of the office, which was a hallway that led to his living quarters.

Duncan chuckled and began doing his old friend's paperwork.

"Ok Wing, are you sure you won't get knocked out?" Otto asked the Asian teen. Karen still hadn't budged, despite Elizabeth and Shelby letting out screams that woke even the dead.

"I think I'll manage," Wing responded. "If not, you'll all, believe it or not, will be doomed because I'm just as bad as Karen is."

Laura suggested that with Wing's restrain for things, he could try withstand the static electricity and not lose consciousness. Despite Karen having just as much restrain as Wing does, the Asian is much stronger than she is. It's a risk though; if Wing doesn't manage to get out of the static shocks and looses consciousness, the remaining teens have to endure the remaining nineteen hours.

"Good luck; we're counting on you Wing," Otto gave him a crooked smile. With a stern face, Wing nodded and took in a sharp breath of air before gesturing out of the desk. He winced as the bolts surged through his body, making his heart throb and convulse in his chest. Shelby, Laura, Otto and Elizabeth watched in awe as Wing managed to get out of the desk. He was gasping for air and his forehead exposed a few beads of sweat but managed a weak smile.

"Alright Wing!" Elizabeth cheered. Wing cracked his knuckles and his back. He stretched his arms as he walked down the room towards Karen. He knelt by her sleeping form and said, "Karen, Nero's making waffles for you," Wing glanced at Elizabeth, who nodded with a smile. "Naked."

"Dipshit, this better not be a lie," Karen sat up quickly and scratched her eyes sleepily. Wing stood and walked towards the switch on the wall and flicked it off. As soon as he did this, Elizabeth dashed out of the desk and started to run around in circles crazily in the room. Shelby, Laura and Otto stretched.

"Good job Wing," Otto smiled and him. Wing nodded and returned the smile. Otto's smile faded however when Elizabeth started to get on his nerves running around in circles and yelling.

"I feel so alive!" Elizabeth cried. "I feel so—!" her sentence was caught off when Otto's sneaker hit her in the face.

"Now, Shelby, you're in charge of finding a way to get out of this room," Otto calmly stated, walking over to a dozed and drooling Elizabeth on the floor. As he put on his sneaker, Shelby nodded. "Yeah, I'll get right on it,"

"Nero, where have you been?" Pike cried frantically when he saw Nero walking down the empty hallway casually. He was wearing swim trunks, a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and was slurping his twentieth piña colada. He'd apparently come from a swim, because his swim trunks and hair were damp.

"What do you mean?" Nero said, raising his sunglasses to his forehead, exposing his blue eyes.

Pike looked like he had seen a ghost, which somewhat frightened Nero as well. The professor dug his fingers his crazy hair and tugged harshly. "Number One has been calling you all day!"

Nero dropped the cup of piña colada, which shattered into a mess on the steel floors. Oh, he was in _deep_ shit.


	17. Who Dares Disturbs My Sanctuary?

Nero stumbled frantically down the hallways towards his office. He was pulling up his pants harshly and trying to button up his shirt at the same time. This is the last time I loosen up, he thought angrily. This is what happens when I do!

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comb it in the best way possible. His pants were put on right but his belt buckle was at his hip, his shirt was buttoned incorrectly, though, Nero decided not to pay much attention to that since his jacket would cover it up. His wine red tie however was what people might call discombobulated.

He fixed it up as best as he could as he came into his office and slammed the door shut with his foot. He practically ran to the computer and swiftly typed on the keyboard, calling his boss. He prayed that Number One would be in a _very_ good mood.

Back in G.L.O.V.E. headquarters, Duncan, Number One's top assistant and childhood friend, sat at the super villain's desk finishing up the last of his paperwork. He still hadn't come back from his living quarters which meant he was either sleeping or eating something.

"Gregg, don't touch that!" Duncan flared. Gregg glanced at him with a "duhhh" face and shrugged his shoulders. He had a mop in his hands and a bucket filled with dirty water; he was cleaning the floors. "Sorry partner," his southern accent was freakishly heavy. "I reckon that was an ant farm."

"What the…?" Duncan stopped his sentence and shook his head irritably. Suddenly, Number One's computer screen began to flash and make small beeping noises. Duncan blinked as he read the screen.

Maximilian Nero.

"Oh god…" Duncan muttered. Duncan isn't allowed to touch any of Number One's equipment, even though they're friends and all. Duncan knows not to defy his boss. He didn't have the time to run to Number One's quarters and tell him he's got a call waiting; it won't give him enough time.

"Who's callin'?" Gregg poked his head next to Duncan's. The young man swallowed thickly. "I'm going to have to take the call…"

"I wouldn't do that," Gregg said, shaking his head. "The boss will get angrier than a rodeo bull in a meat grinder!"

Duncan ignored his colorful metaphor and looked around the room for something to help him. He saw stars when he realized Number One had left his mask on the floor; there was a big crack on the front but he didn't give a damn.

"Ya'll don't have the boss's hair!" Gregg said when Duncan put the mask on. Duncan's eyes widened under the mask. He's right!

"This should help partner!" Gregg tore the mop from the wooden stick and placed it on Duncan's hair and then fashioned it into spikes with some hair gel he had in his jean overalls.

"Ya'll look mighty _purty_!" Gregg's accent betrayed him. Duncan sighed and reached for the mouse and inched its way closer and closer to the answer button. Ok Duncan; think Number One-ish, he told himself.

Back at H.I.V.E., Nero fixed his tie and hair while he waited for his boss to answer. Much to his surprise, the screen turned on, to reveal the silhouetted figure of Number One…but in a very weird and awkward way but nevertheless, Nero tried his best to sound calm.

"Sir I—"

"WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SANCTUARY?" Number One boomed in a deeper-than-usual voice. Nero felt as though a clown slapped him across the face. "S-sir?"

"What?" his boss cried.

"Um…w-weren't you calling me, sir?" Nero asked slowly. Number One paused for a few seconds and nodded uncharacteristically. "Y-y-yes! Yes I was!"

"How may I help you then?" Nero inquired.

"Um…" Number One muttered silently. There was a short pause.

"Psst!" Gregg whispered; though he was invisible to the camera and Nero could miraculously not hear him. "I think the boss wanted some folders for some bird girl and a fox…"

"Right, right!" Nero's boss's bold statement startled him. Nero started to get suspicious but tried to push the feeling aside.

"I need the information folders on the students Number—I mean—we talked about earlier because my awesome, handsome and amazing assistant threw them away by accident."

Nero furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. He opened his mouth to answer his boss but there was a sound of a door slamming shut somewhere in the background.

"What are you two idiots doing?" a voice said angrily. Nero watched as his boss started to wave his hands in front of him. "N-nothing—!"

"Some Max dude called!" some redneck accented voice said. "We're sorry!"

On the screen, a foot connected with his boss's face and then went blank, saying STAND BY and the G.L.O.V.E. log spinning slowly in circles. Nero just stared at the gray screen in disbelief and nearly got the wits scared out of him when the screen randomly turned on, bearing extremely loud zapper noises, and also exposing a man with curly red hair and vivid green eyes shaking the screen, screaming: "He's angry!"

Then the screen went blank again.

Nero was even _more_ dumbstruck now and wore a rather confused expression on his face.

The screen turned on once more, showing his shadowy and masked boss again. The background was interesting however; the walls were burnt (which was probably the zapping noises Nero had heard) and a white mop was plastered on the burnt wall.

Number One cleared his throat. "Sorry about the delay Maximilian, I need the information reports on Miss Sparrow and Miss Foxx because my idiotic assistant threw them out," Number One nodded. "Good bye." This time, the screen went completely black.

Nero, with wide eyes and heavily confused, lifted his shaking hands onto the keyboard and sent him the documents. From this day on, he's going to act as though that never happened to him.

Meanwhile, in the detention hall, things got interesting. Since Shelby couldn't find a way out; since there weren't any air vents or locks to pick, Karen decided to do things the old fashioned way.

"Everybody ready?" Karen asked, holding a remote with a single red button on it. There was an army-sized amount of dynamite, TNT and other explosives that were all stacked onto the wall where Nero had exited out from. The whole gang was behind the fort they made out of the desks that were in the room including Nero's.

"We are ready!" Otto jumped with a camouflage soldier helmet on his head.

"Where did you get all these explosives?" Wing inquired and Karen smiled at him. "The same place where I got all the paint from!" The room was covered with colorful and sloppy paint. Shelby and Elizabeth said that the room was too dull and was not worth exploding if it looked like that.

"Ok, ignite!" Karen pressed the button and quickly ducked with the others behind the desks. The loud explosion echoed extremely loudly. Debris fell over the teens' heads and they could all feel the ground shaking from the explosion.

Simultaneously, the six popped their heads from the desks/fort only to see that was wall was completely shattered, exposing the titanium hallway. The teens all cheered and jumped over the desks and ran out to the hallways. At the end of the hallway however, they all stopped and glanced at each other's confused faces.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked. Otto shrugged. "Let's go eat!"

In his office, Nero tried to be as quick as possible with his paperwork in which needed to be turned in tomorrow morning. Suddenly, his computer blinked and lit up, exposing HIVEmind's eyeless face.

"Dr. Nero sir, I think you might want to check the detention hall in which students Malpense, Fanchu, Trinity, Brand, Sparrow and Foxx were in."

"Show me."

"Yes sir," HIVEmind's face disappeared from the screen, only to be replaced by the surveillance cameras showing the ash-encrusted, sloppy painted detention hall.

Nero sighed irritably. "Show me what happened, please,"

"Of course," HIVEmind's voice answered right before showing another screen. It was inaudible but Nero could see what was happening. The teens held a conversation, though, Karen wasn't there. Nero was quizzical about this until he saw her walk up to the conversation and pointed to the entrance where explosives, TNT and dynamite were stacked. They all were confused but shrugged at Karen's bold idea and quickly made a fort out of the desks.

"Alright, I get it," Nero said, swaying his hand and glancing back to his work. Nero could sense HIVEmind come back onto his computer screen. "What do I do Dr. Nero; do I call them here to your office or—"

"Leave them; it's not like I wasn't expecting them to escape," Nero shrugged. "Get someone to clean up that mess please."

"Right away; is there anything else I may assist in?" the AI asked and Nero shook his head, not looking up from his work. His computer screen turned off, leaving Nero to chuckle darkly.

"I feel a disturbance in the force," Karen swallowed the pasta she was eating. Wing raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"The pasta tastes bad?" Laura shrugged.

"The pope is sending us death threats?" Elizabeth said. Karen shook her head. "Nah, I think Nero…let us off the hook man,"

"You think so?" Otto smiled. Karen shrugged. "I guess, I feel these kinds of things,"

"Yup, she feels it in her nuggets," Elizabeth smiled. Wing squinted. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"


	18. Buns and Thighs Prt 1

It's been about two and a half weeks since the detention hall incident. The news about the Four, Karen and Elizabeth escaping Nero's detention (something that's never been done before), and everyone started to call them the Sonic Six; a name that the new team agreed on.

Since then, everything went back to normal; classes were ordinary, Otto and Elizabeth fought in Pike's class, Karen would regularly get in trouble with Nero, Wing still had no sense of humor and as for Laura and Shelby, they developed an unhealthy obsession with the Water Polo team.

"Hurry up!" Shelby barked.

"Do we _have_ to go?" mumbled Elizabeth. Laura nodded. "Aye! Today the team practices more than usual!"

"Watching guys in filthy water playing an insignificant sport is very amusing…" Otto rolled his eyes. Shelby and Laura shot a glare at him but continued down the hall to where the pool was and there was the water polo team, already playing the first round.

"I still don't get the point of this." Karen sighed as she sat down next to Elizabeth in front row seats. Shelby and Laura had their eyes glued on the pool, watching the boys throw the ball to one another.

"Man, I wish I can go out with one of them," Laura joked. Shelby sneered. "They're way older than you Brand,"

"Does it matter?" Wing talked for the first time since they all sat down. Karen shrugged. "I don't see why not, Nero's an old fart and he's probably going out with Raven."

"Nero's gonna throw you out the window one day, Karen…" Elizabeth sighed and Karen smiled victoriously.

"If you guys like them so much, why don't you talk to them?" Otto inquired.

"It's not that easy!" Laura pouted.

"Where's Karen and Elizabeth?" Wing asked calmly, pointing to where they were sitting.

"Hey!" Elizabeth stood by the edge of the pool, catching the guys' attention and stopping the game momentarily. The teen beamed. "You guys are really, really hot!"

The boys remained silent, staring at them with blank faces. Elizabeth too made a confused expression. Karen sighed and shrugged. "Not the reaction you expected huh?"

"Not really," she shrugged. The two walked back to the seats and sat down calmly. With gapping mouths, Shelby and Laura were dumbfounded.

"Why would you do that?" Laura cried. Elizabeth laughed. "You guys wouldn't do it, so I did it," Elizabeth nodded at Karen who was randomly eating popcorn on the bench. "Karen isn't really interested but tagged along like usual."

Later that night, Elizabeth and Karen walked down the hallways. Elizabeth came back from Pike's class, doing some extra work and Karen came back from Raven's training.

Suddenly, two boys were seen walking from the other end of the hallway, much older than they were. The girls paid them no mind until they were right in front of them, blocking their way.

"Um, excuse me?" Karen raised an eyebrow. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah!" one of the boys said. He was tall and wore a blue jumpsuit, meaning he was in the Henchman stream and had a swimmers body. His hair was black, fade cut and his eyes were dark brown. "I wanna go out with you!"

The girls were dumbstruck and slightly uncomfortable. The other boy cleared his throat shyly. "Excuse him for his rudeness, allow me to introduce ourselves," he was slightly shorter than his friend. He wore a grey jumpsuit, meaning he was in the Political/Financial stream and had an incredibly scrawny body. His hair was light brown fashioned into a Bill Gates cut and his eyes were light hazel.

"My name is Keith and this is Bret," Keith motioned his hand to Bret, who was breathing in and out like a bull with a smirk on his face. Keith rolled his eyes and gave the girls his best smile. "We're from the Water Polo team; we met this afternoon I believe?"

"No wonder you two looked familiar…" Elizabeth said, her photographic memory kicking in.

"So you wanna go out with me?" Bret barked. "You're famous; you're Elizabeth from the Sonic Six!"

"Yes I am," Elizabeth smiled at him. Karen sighed boringly and turned to walk away but Keith called out to her.

"Karen, I was wondering if…" he trailed off as she made eye contact with him. He blushed. "…you'll go out…with me?"

Karen and Elizabeth glanced at each other. Elizabeth grinned. "Sure!"

Karen shrugged and smirked. "Sure."


	19. Buns and Thighs Prt 2

"WHAT?" Shelby and Laura yelled, their voices echoing throughout the hallways, making the students in the hallways turn towards them.

"Yes, we're going out with dudes from the Water Polo team," Karen sighed. Laura pouted. "You think it's too late to tell them they're hot?"

"Are they cute?" Shelby asked. Elizabeth shrugged. "They're whatever."

"Hey guys!" Otto walked up to them with Wing. Shelby crossed her arms over her chest. "Sparrow and Foxx are going out with some Water Polo team members,"

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Otto inquired rather calmly.

"Who are they?" Wing asked.

"Their names are Bret and Keith; Keith's in Political and Financial stream and Bret's in Henchman stream," Elizabeth explained and the bell for first period laughed. "You'll meet them later."

"Foxx, what's the answer for question 25?" Nero, leaning against his desk, asked loud enough for her to hear at the end of the classroom. Karen beamed. "Drake Nebula was responsible for San Francisco's fire in 1906 but made it look like an earthquake using the Fire Cracker, a device he invented,"

"Correct," Nero pointed at Otto. "And why did he cause the fire Malpense?"

"The reason remains unknown since he died with the fire because the Fire Cracker went wrong but scientists believe that it was because his family was killed by muggers there," Otto said happily.

"Correct again," Nero flipped a page of his book. "And now, why did—"

A blackbox beeping sound came from the back of the room. Nero glared at Karen but she pointed at Elizabeth who smiled weakly and held up her blackbox. "Can I answer, Dr. Nero?"

"Make it quick Sparrow," his eyes trailed to the book in his hands as Elizabeth flipped open her blackbox.

"Hey!" Bret grinned on the screen. Elizabeth fumed. "Bret, why are you calling me; I'm in class!"

"Uhh…sorry…" Bret said and. "So whatcha doin'?"

"I'm in class Bret!"

"So?"

"I'll get in trouble!"

"Oh, see you later!" with that, he hung up.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Otto snickered. "That's Bret? Eww."

"Be quiet," Elizabeth put the blackbox away. Nero sensed this and sighed. "Alright, now, why did—"

Another beeping sound came from the back of the room. This time Nero slammed the textbook on his desk and glared at Elizabeth, who hysterically pointed at Karen.

"What is it now?" Nero flared. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Not really, we just have lives," Karen flipped open her blackbox where Keith's smiling face popped up. "Hey baby, just wanted to say hi,"

"First of all don't call me baby, you don't have the right to do that yet and second of all, I'm in Nero's class don't—" Karen stopped mid sentence when Nero came out of nowhere, snatched the PDA from her, closed it and crushed it with his hand, making the mechanisms in the device go flying from its position; all the while, glaring daggers at his student.

"I'll give you a new one tomorrow," he dusted his hands, making the remains of the device fall to the floor. As he turned to leave, Karen's mouth gapped. "What the ball sacks Nero?" she cried. He ignored her however and didn't look back as he walked to his desk. Karen fumed and grabbed the book on her desk to throw it at him but Wing, who was behind her, took the book from her hands and pushed her down to her seat.

"Calm down," he whispered as she hyperventilated angrily.

Later that day after classes, Bret and Elizabeth were walking down the halls of H.I.V.E.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Bret asked for the millionth time.

"Green," Elizabeth said. Bret nodded thoughtfully. "Mine is black!"

"Cool, I like black too," Elizabeth smiled. Bret nodded and made a sad face. "I didn't get you in trouble did I?"

"No, it was Karen who got in trouble when Keith called her; but she's cool with it." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, that's ok then," Bret said with a smile. They walked in silence for two short minutes until Elizabeth spotted Nigel and Franz walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. Nigel was carrying two or three books in his hands and Franz was eating potato chips.

"Hey Franz, Nigel," Elizabeth greeted when they were close enough. "What's going—?"

"WHO ARE YOU BASTARDS?" Bret gabbed both of them by the collar and slammed them against the wall, holding them a good few feet off the floor. Elizabeth panicked. "Bret, put them down!"

"You know them?" Bret asked calmly, but was still holding the white-from-fear Nigel and shivering Franz. Elizabeth nodded quickly. "Yes, yes!"

"Oh." Bret put them down gently and then flared. "GET LOST!"

The two frightened boys practically flew out of sight. While Elizabeth was shocked at Bret's outburst, the Henchman merely smiled happily. "Want ice-cream?"

Somewhere, on another end of the school, walked Karen and Keith. Karen was still angry at what Nero did to her and Keith was already freaking out.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Keith stammered. Karen sighed and looked up at him. "No, it's not you; it's just that Nero's a douche bag."

"You shouldn't call the Headmaster that, you'll get in big trouble," Keith advised. Karen looked at him and drew an imaginary circle around her face with her finger. "Does it look like a give a damn?"

"N-No," Keith answered. "By the way, I heard rumors that you hacked bank accounts and that's one of the main reasons why you're in H.I.V.E."

"Yeah, and?" Karen looked around for no particular reason. Keith shrugged. "Then why are you in Alpha stream instead of my stream?"

"Because, Keith," Karen started. "When I robbed my parents' bank accounts, sure, I would be undetected but just for fun; I would frame someone I hate for the crime."

"That's horrible!" Keith was at the brink of tears. Karen furrowed her eyebrows. "Keith, aren't we _supposed_ to do evil things like that?"

"No! A girl like you shouldn't be doing such crimes!"

"Well get used to it…" Karen muttered as Keith was wiping the tears from his eyes.


	20. Buns and Thighs Prt 3

The next day, Otto, Wing, Karen and Elizabeth along with Bret and Keith sat at the lunch table. Shelby and Laura were skipping lunch to see if they could get Water Polo boyfriends like Elizabeth and Karen.

"Do you know what this is?" Elizabeth held out her hand. Her face was red with frustration.

Bret furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Your hand?"

"How many fingers are there?" Elizabeth flared. Bret counted one by one slowly. "Um…five?"

"Yes," Elizabeth exposed her other hand. "Now, what's five plus five?"

"I don't know!" he slammed his fists on the table, making Otto's food jump at his face. Elizabeth growled. "Count all the fingers!"

"This is a load of bollocks…" Otto wiped his mouth with a napkin as he watched Elizabeth teach Meathead Bret how to do five plus five. Wing sat in front of him, resting his cheek on his hand with a bored expression. He rolled his brown eyes to meet Otto's blue ones. "What's with you and British slang lately?"

"Doesn't it piss you off that they're dating?" Otto knew the girls were too entertained to listen to their conversation and the loudness of the cafeteria made it better.

"I hate the fact that when I'm in Pike's, Elizabeth doesn't argue with me anymore because she's _texting Bret to help him with his homework!_" he said in a mocking tone, making Wing sigh. "I feel your pain," Wing nodded at where Karen and Keith were sitting. "Take a _gander_ at that."

"And I had this paper cut, and I didn't realize it until I was in my room!" Keith showed Karen his finger, which was bandaged in an exaggerated way. Karen blinked. "A little cut like that hurt?"

"Yes, I'm very sensitive!" he cried, hugging his finger against his chest. "Physically and mentally!"

Karen laughed. "Dude, when I was ten, I was training in karate and I fell on my ankle and totally broke it."

"See?" Wing raised an eyebrow. "Keith doesn't let Karen fight me during Raven's class because he's afraid she might get hurt or something."

"Like I said," Otto huffed and slumped back on his chair. "Bol-locks."

"I still don't get it." Bret pouted. Elizabeth face-palmed. "Just flex for me then,"

Bret grinned from ear to ear and climbed onto the table, making different poses. "Buns and thighs; buns and thighs; buns and thighs!"

Wing was slightly disgusted and Otto fumed. The white haired teen sighed and stood from the table, heading to the hallway. Once there, he made his way to Prof. Pike's class and opened the doors.

"Hey, Professor?" Otto called into the room. The crazy old man popped up from under a desk. "What is it Malpense?"

"Do you have anything I can kill someone with?" Otto asked this in a highly casual way while closing the doors behind him.

"Um…" Pike blinked. "That's violent of you…"

"Do you?"

"Yes and no," Pike shrugged. "I can't give you anything that can kill anyone in the school and you should know that." Pike smirked. "But I _can_ give you something that gives off the message _don't mess with me_."

"What is it?" Otto asked. Pike walked over to a door next to the smart board and went inside. Otto figured it was his teacher's closet because he came out pulling a cart with wheels from the closet, although it had a white sheet over it, concealing whatever was under it.

"This, Malpense, is my latest invention," he took off the sheet, revealing a death ray looking gun but it wasn't so big; you could carry it around with you though it was very flashy; you could carry it around but people would know you have it with you.

Pike smiled weakly. "I don't know why I came up with this invention, not even Nero knows about this…yet," Pike shrugged. "I guess it was a brain fart, either way, it can't hurt anyone."

"And what do you call this?" Otto took it in his hands and subconsciously pulled the trigger, making this white goop shoot across the room and splat onto the opposite wall in a disgusting manner. Otto made a disgusted/dumbstruck expression as Pike chuckled meekly.

"I call it: The Quantum Cum Ray."

"See ya later Wing," Karen waved at him. Wing turned to her and sheathed the dull-bladed katana sword into its scabbard. "Where are you going?"

"Keith and I are going on a double date with Bret and Elizabeth," Karen smiled. "Tell Raven I'll skip today."

Wing could only nod as he watched her run out of the dojo.

"Fanchu, where's Foxx?" Raven walked in at that moment. Wing turned to her and nodded towards the direction Karen had exited through. "She's skipping today's class to go on a date."

"Ah," Raven nodded. "Well, it's not a class without Foxx; you can take the day off too."

"Thank you," Wing nodded and placed the katana sword on the counter and turned to leave. Wing knew the meaning to his 'day off'.


	21. Buns and Thighs Prt 4

"You like turkey legs?" Bret laughed. "I like turkey legs!"

Elizabeth sighed and gave Karen the expression: _Help me_.

"Sweetie, I was thinking that maybe you can go talk to Headmaster Nero and apologize; that was rude of you to call him…that...on the hallway."

"What; butt hole?" Karen raised an eyebrow and Keith shushed her. "Don't say such words!"

They were sitting in the empty lounge. No one was at the lounge because Bret scared them off.

"So what do you like to eat?" Bret asked. Elizabeth shrugged. "I eat whatever; I'm not picky."

"Me neither!" Bret gasped. Elizabeth's eyebrow twitched. This guy's an idiot, she thought.

Karen sighed as Keith talked about how she should be more girly and less karate-like.

Meanwhile, Otto and Wing met up at the hallway.

"W-What are you doing?" Otto stammered, hiding the Quantum Cum Ray behind his back. Wing raised an eyebrow. "What is that thing?"

"Nothing!" Otto rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Karen has been skipping lessons with Raven and I," Wing frowned. "I can't fight alone…"

Otto exposed the death ray and sighed. "I understand," he smirked. "Let's take those _wankers_ down shall we?"

"Really Otto, just stop."

"I know."

"You like chicken wings?" Bret asked Elizabeth. The long haired girl twitched. "Bret,"

"Yeah?"

"Flex for me please." Elizabeth face-palmed and slumped on her chair as Bret climbed onto the table and flexed.

"Buns and thighs, buns and thighs, buns and—!" a sound of goop echoed the lounge. Everyone blinked and saw Bret plastered on the wall with white goop.

Keith yelped when Wing's shadow overwhelmed him.

"Don't kill me!" Keith cried with teary eyes. Wing blinked and flicked his shoulder, making something snap. Keith cried like a baby and started to roll around on the floor and for some reason, he passed out.

"What is that thing?" Elizabeth asked pointed. Otto gave her a toothy smirk and rested the death ray on his shoulder. "It's called the Quantum Cum Ray and Professor Pike personally gave it to me."

"Oh hell nah!" Elizabeth flared. "That's bull crap!"

"No it isn't," Otto smirked. "Wanna go to the lab and blow stuff up?" Otto smiled and Elizabeth nodded excitably.

Wing walked over to Karen, who stared back up at him. He smirked and punched her straight in the jaw. "That's for not sparring with me for three days straight."

Karen smirked and rubbed her jaw. She kicked him straight in the stomach, making him almost loose his balance and cough from the impact. "And that's for nothing."

Nero, Raven and Pike stood in the headmaster's office, watching as Otto and Elizabeth walked out to the lab while Wing and Karen stayed in the lounge and sparred with each other.

"It's good to have those two not dating…" Pike slapped his forehead. "Sparrow would have spasms in my classroom because Bret wouldn't get his homework via text message."

"It's good to have Keith out of the picture too," Raven sighed. "Foxx can stop skipping lessons…" Raven trailed off to glance at Max. "And your opinion?"

"I'll make sure those two don't come near Foxx and Sparrow," Nero sighed, typing away on his computer.

"You're just jealous because those two got dates and you haven't gotten a—"

"Be quiet Pike," Nero said casually, though, his tone was _very_ threatening.


	22. Shit On Pike

"And furthermore, if a banker is to make an investment on…" The Contessa explained monotonously to the class. The Sonic Six sat bored at their desks, even Laura, who tends to like the class.

"Psst, Otto," Karen whispered, making sure the Contessa didn't hear. Otto looked over. Karen made a slingshot gesture with her hands. "Can you make a slingshot?"

Otto smiled and nodded. "Sure, give me a minute."

"What are you gonna do?" Shelby asked. Karen smirked and eyed the Contessa, who was now writing _long_ notes on the smart board. "Something I've always wanted to do since I got here."

"Here," Otto slid the slingshot across the connected tables, which stopped right in front of Karen. The handle was made of mechanical pencils and pens which were shaped like a Y and the rubbers were rubber bands tied together firmly.

Karen nodded at the white haired boy and tapped Wing on the shoulder. "You got a shuriken on you?"

"Only one; why?" Wing said. Karen extended her hand and he handed the ninja star to her. She placed the non-sharp area of the shuriken on the rubbers. She could throw it herself, but she needed space to do it at such a distance; she was at the back of the class with Wing, the mountain, and Shelby, the one that has a space bubble and needs at least 3 feet of room.

Karen watched the Contessa turn once more to the board to write. She took this as her chance and aimed. Karen smirked and released the ninja star. It shot at light speed to the Contessa and through her hair but when it did; the hair practically peeled off her faded bald head and stuck to the board in front of her.

The now bald woman stayed in that position and snapped the marker in two with her hand. The class fell dead quiet.

"I knew that thing was a wig," Karen said. "I knew it; it just _couldn't_ be natural."

"Foxx!" the Contessa screamed in the room, making the hairs on the back of Karen's neck rise. Despite that, Karen snickered. "She usually looks funny when she's mad but this is just ridiculous," Karen laughed silently. Shelby, Elizabeth and Otto snickered while Laura and Wing were stone-faced.

The Contessa flared, to the extent of her face turning beet red. "Foxx!"

"Yes?"

"Detention with Nero, do I make myself clear!" It was more an order than a question. Karen nodded with a compressed laughter smirk on her face. "Yes ma'am."

After classes, Karen was in her room with Elizabeth, who was doing her homework on her bed.

"Good luck," Elizabeth told her friend as she made her way to the door. Karen laughed. "Thanks."

As Karen walked, she decided to take her time. She had detention with Nero, so it was fine. Sure, she would serve the 24 hours in an electrical chair but she looked forward to verbally sparring with her beloved headmaster.

The detention session starts at 5:00 and it was now 4:30. She'd make it in time.

Or not.

"Huh, I wonder what Pike's doing…" The twin steel lab doors leading to Pike's lab caught her attention. She walked over and pulled on the knob but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from close by, and the teen realized, it was a retina scanner next to the door. She sighed heavily and studied the scanner before shrugging and elbow-striking the holy hell out of it, making it shatter and the doors to the lab open a quarter of an inch; granting entrance.

She walked in and closed the doors. "Professor Pike?"

No answer. She called out to the professor again and no reply.

Seeing how there was no human life in the lab, she walked in and observed various bubbling and weird-colored chemicals on his desk. Though, there was one that caught Karen Foxx's attention. It was in a beaker, the liquid was transparent green and it wasn't bubbling like the rest of its companions.

Karen doesn't really know what possessed her to grab the potion and study it. With a shrug of her shoulders, she smiled and started to drink the chemical.

Suddenly, metal doors clanged against metal walls. "Hey!" the voice cried.

Karen stopped drinking, quickly put the beaker on the desk and looked over at Prof. Pike, who looked furious. "Foxx! What are you doing here after hours; you're supposed to be in your room and what are you even doing in—" He stopped abruptly when Karen's form burst into a puff of smoke, leaving her black Alpha jumpsuit without a host and slumping onto the floor.

"F-Foxx…?" Pike gasped and dashed over. He dug his fingers into his gnarled hair and tugged harshly. He fell to his knees and grabbed her jumpsuit, studying it. "Foxx! Oh God, how am I supposed to explain this to Nero?" Tears ran down his cheeks from fear, sadness and well, fear.

"What are you crying about?" said a voice; Karen's voice.

Pike's eyes widened as he saw a tiny organism crawl out of the jumpsuit and onto the titanium floors. A turtle with a green shell and green and yellow body with familiar brown eyes; roughly the size of a four year old child's hand.

"F-F-Foxx?" Pike stammered, as white as a sheet of paper. "Is-Is that y-you?"

"Yeah it's me," the turtle spoke and blinked its bulgy eyes. "Why are you so huge?"

"Oh shit on me."


	23. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Nero, leaning on the wooden desk in the solid white room, let out a frustrated sigh, raised his left arm and moved the fabric of his sleeved back to expose his watch.

6:45 p.m.

"Oh Foxx, you little pest," he spat. Nero stood and exited the detention hall, heading for his office. It made him angry that Karen was such a rude and troublemaking brat. Foxx was going to be punished for this; Nero was not in the mood for her little game of teasing.

He slammed his office door closed and made his way to his desk. "HIVEmind!"

"Yes, how may I be of assistance?" the AI appeared on his screen just as Nero sat down on his leather swivel chair.

"I need you to show me any footage you have of Foxx from the hours of 4:00 p.m. to our current moment."

"Please wait," HIVEmind's face was replaced with a spinning hourglass. After a few minutes, a screen appeared on the computer, which showed Foxx in her room with Sparrow, who was doing some homework, Nero presumed.

Sparrow said something to Foxx which made the teen laugh and reply something back. She exited the room and almost instantly, the angle of the security camera shifted to one in the hallway. The girl walked down the hallway until she stopped, glancing at the doors leading to Pike's lab. She walked over and pulled at the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. She looked over at the retina scanner and studied it before elbow-striking it which made it shatter. As Karen was walking towards the now inch-open doors, the video went blank.

"HIVEmind, what happened to the rest of the footage?" Nero tapped his index finger on his fine wooden desk. He knew there were cameras in Pike's lab, now why the screen went blank is unknown to him.

"Sir, the rest of the footage has been deleted from my memory," the AI replied.

Nero's eyed narrowed and he stroked his chin. There is no one that can delete anything from HIVEmind's memory without the AI noticing himself. The only people that can do that are Nero and—

"Pike…" Nero muttered.

Once again, the doors to Pike's lab were slammed open. "Pike!" Nero bellowed into the room, making his deep voice echo.

"Y-Yes?" Pike replied, slightly jumped by his voice.

"Where is Foxx; she was supposed to be in detention three hours ago!" Nero bellowed once more, making the professor smile nervously.

"Well you know Foxx, Dr.! She basically wipes her ass with everything you tell her to do so I don't see why she wouldn't be late to—"

"You and I are the only people in this facility who can delete footage from HIVEmind's memory without he _himself_ noticing; why did you delete the rest?" he questioned. "What happened to Foxx?"

"Oh hell, I guess there's no point in hiding it…" Pike sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know that saying…curiosity killed the cat?"

Nero's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and his face drained all color, looking like the purest of snow. He trembled, fearing the worst, but managed to let out: "Yes,"

"Yeah," Pike fumbled with his fingers. "Well this time…curiosity…"

"If you see anything you like, just say something," Karen's voice was heard. Both men looked down to see a tiny turtle walking between their feet like it was a fashion model runway. They both followed the turtle's path with their heads. Nero's face showed every bit of surprise it could show.

"…turned the cat into a turtle…" Pike finished his sentence.

"What is the meaning of this; why is Foxx a turtle?" Nero practically yelled.

"She drank one of the chemicals I had left on my desk and she turned into a turtle," Pike walked over to Miss Foxx and placed a foot in her way, preventing her to get any farther. "I deleted the video because I thought I could turn Foxx back before you found out, but I'm guessing this backfired on me."

"You're right about that," Nero said through clenched teeth. "I'm very upset with you Pike."

"I know, I know; and I'm sorry," Pike said and gave his best smile. "But look at the bright side, Foxx won't trouble you as much now!"

Nero looked down at the turtle, which had a broad grin plastered on its green and yellow features. "Hey Nero!" his student called out. "I see up your nose; you gots boogers!"

"She's just as troublesome," Nero spat. "And why is that she's talking? Last time I checked, turtles don't speak."

"Yeah about that," Pike picked Karen up and placed her on his desk. He then grabbed the beaker containing a bit of the chemical and exposed it to Nero. "Foxx didn't drink the entire potion, thus, it didn't take full effect meaning her body is a turtle but her mentality and speaking habits are the usual."

"Heh, moo. Heh, heh, heh; moo," Karen said, laughing. "It's funny because I'm a turtle, not a cow."

"I can see that." Nero said irritably. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Can you turn her back?"

"Umm…I studied the chemical she digested and…no; well, I can't do anything about it," Pike stammered. "You see, chemicals work differently; I can't _make_ an antidote. Foxx won't turn back unless the chemical fully leaves her system. Eventually, she'll turn back into a human but it might take months, weeks, or maybe just a few days."

"I see…" Nero sighed. "Call Malpense and company."

"Wonder what Pike wants…" Elizabeth asked as they all walked down the halls to the lab. Otto shrugged. "It's weird to have him call all of us."

"Yeah," Wing mumbled.

"But wait, what about Karen, isn't she supposed to be out of detention by now?" Laura questioned. "It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Eh, she's probably still at detention, considering the friendly relationship she has with Nero," Shelby raised an eyebrow.

When the group entered the lab, they were surprised to see Nero in there with Pike.

"Glad you could make it," Pike smiled his best smile. Nero just wore an agitated face and refused to greet them.

"Why did you call us here Professor?" asked Wing. Pike sighed and eyed Nero and then at the five. "You remember Foxx; how she was supposed to be in detention for tonight?"

"Yeah," they all answered. Pike resumed. "Well, she waltzed into my lab instead of doing what she was supposed to do and drank a potion that she wasn't supposed to and…well…" Pike raised his eyebrows and walked over to a table, where a square object sat with a sheet over it.

"Presenting Miss Foxx," Pike lifted the sheet to show a hamster cage. In the cage, however, was a turtle walking on the hamster wheel. Pike _could've_ gotten her a normal turtle cage but the hamster cage was the only one he had.

"This defies all laws of nature," Karen's voice, the turtle, said. The teens all huddled up over the cage.

"Foxx, is that you?" Shelby laughed. The turtle let out a sigh. "Yes, unfortunately," she looked over at Nero with watery puppy-dog eyes. "I should've just gone to detention like the good girl I am."

"Don't give me that crap, Foxx," Nero scolded.

"Miss Foxx is going to be like this until the chemical leaves her system," Pike started and the teens listened. Pike cleared his throat. "Like I told Dr. Nero, this might take months, weeks or a few days. However, she needs to be under constant watch; there could be a 30% chance that she might suffer side effects when she turns back into a human. The side effects could be cured easily, I studied the chemical so it should be no problem, but just for precaution, if she is to turn back into a human, wherever or whenever it may be, you need to contact me immediately."

"Ok," they all nodded. Pike nodded as well. "Good; now, she needs to be under constant watch; who wants to be her guardian?"

"I'll do it!" Elizabeth smiled but Karen flared. "Oh hell no; I remember what happened to Pedro!"

"Fine…" Elizabeth pouted. Wing stepped up. "I'll do it."

"You Mr. Fanchu?" Pike asked. "Are you sure; this is a tough job."

"Yes, I'm sure." The tall Asian said sternly. Pike nodded, opened the hamster cage, pulled Karen out and tossed her to Wing, who caught her with one hand. The Alphas all huddled over Wing's hand as he opened it, revealing Karen, who was in her shell.

"How am I supposed to do my work now?" she emerged from her shell. "I can't work with these." She flailed her stubby turtle paws. Nero sighed. "You're excused from work Foxx,"

"Cool," Karen flashed a grin.


	24. Hockey

It was a Saturday, and the Sonic Six were in the lounge.

"Karen, stop being stubborn," Wing stopped the turtle with his hand on the coffee table between the couches they were sitting on. "You have to eat this; Professor Pike said so."

"It tastes like crap!" Karen exclaimed and tried to climb over Wing's hand but failed to do so and fell backwards, landing on her shell. She was now stuck in the position and whined as she tried to get back on her feet.

"I don't know why I find Karen being a turtle so entertaining," Otto said with a laugh. Karen has only been a turtle for a day though, since yesterday.

"Wing, just leave her; she's not gonna eat now," Elizabeth sighed. Wing nodded and grabbed Karen putting her in the spacey tank Nero had installed in the lounge. The headmaster had tanks installed in all the classrooms and in Wing and Otto's room, since she was to be staying there now.

Karen swam around and was cursing herself for not eating anything; she was really hungry.

"Ah, the rumors are true, _ja_," Franz's voice was heard. The Six looked over to see the fat German boy and Nigel.

"How've you guys been?" Laura asked and Nigel nodded. "We've been well, we wanted to see Karen."

"Right over there," Shelby pointed her nail file to the tank where Karen was swimming around underwater. Her body was 100% turtle meaning she could hold her breathe for hours.

Nigel tapped the glass. Karen looked over and climbed to the top of a rock that came up above the water's surface. "Wing, take me out."

Wing took her out of the water and placed her on the coffee table. Franz laughed. "You're cute, Foxx,"

"_Danke_," Karen said in German. "You got anything to eat on you Franz?"

"_Ja_," Franz opened his book pack and pulled out a cheese pizza. "I just got this from the lunchroom, I guess you need this more than I do," he chuckled and placed the pizza on the table. Karen wobbled over and took a bite. She ate like there was no tomorrow, crust and everything.

"That was awesome," Karen burped. Wing raised an eyebrow. "Now why did you eat that and not the food you're supposed to eat?"

"Because it tastes like an inside out cow anal," Karen submerged into her shell. "I'm gonna take a nap; if anyone wakes me up, I'll bite your nose off."

"She's still the same, I see," Nigel laughed. "See you guys." With that, the two left.

The teens talked about random things to kill time. After an unknown amount of time, Raven came by. Otto smiled. "What's up, Raven?"

"Hello Mr. Malpense," Raven greeted and nodded at the rest of the teens. "I heard the news from Dr. Nero, is Foxx alright?"

"She's fine," Shelby said.

"Umm guys…" Elizabeth looked around. "Where _is_ Karen?"

The Sonic Six all blinked simultaneously until they heard male voices shouting. They looked over to see Henchmen playing hockey in the lounge; only the puck was Karen.

"Why does this situation not surprise me?" Raven sighed irritably. She looked over at her student. "Why don't you show me how much you've improved Fanchu?"

Wing stood and walked over to the game. He didn't physically hurt the Henchmen; he only broke their hockey sticks and retrieved Karen from the floor. He placed her on the table and sat down. Miraculously, she was still in her shell. Otto laughed and grabbed her.

"It really is fascinating how Karen can't be woken up—Oww!" Otto yelped when Karen emerged from her shell and bit his nose. Otto slapped her out of his face, where Wing caught her in midair.

"What did I say about waking me up?" Karen said calmly and slowly as Otto rubbed his nose. "That was not necessary!" he cried. "That hurt!"

"I see you're the usual Foxx," Raven said. Karen smiled. "Thank you,"


	25. Hot Tub

Nero walked into his private quarters, unbuttoning his jacket and relieving himself of his red tie. He sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom with his foot. He took off his jacket and threw it onto his modernized steel bed coated with silk black covers. He untied the tie's knot, slid it out of his collar and threw it onto the bed as well.

He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks. Once done, he stood and walked over to his bathroom, unbuttoning his white dress shirt in the process.

He walked in and closed the door. He unbuttoned the last button and took off the shirt, placing it on the towel rack. His bathroom was pretty big, having both a shower and a hot tub separately. Nero chose the hot tub this time; he needed to relax, he's been very stressed lately with a turtle Karen running around.

He turned on the water and threw in some Japanese ointment into the water that is supposed to make you relax.

He stood and started to unbuckle his belt. As he did he heard a whispered voice and if his ears serve him right it said: "Damn it."

Nero looked around the bathroom but shrugged. It was probably the running water or his stress speaking up. After he removed his pants and placed them on the towel rack as well, he heard a "blop" sound like the one when you throw a rock in the water.

Nero frowned and turned to the hot tub again but once again shrugged it off. He then flipped a switch that enabled the jets on the hot tub. After removing his last article of clothing, he slipped into the hot tub and sighed pleasantly. The water was now a light pink from the ointment and smelled of cherry blossoms.

Nero closed his eyes, breathed in and breathed out slowly. He then held his breathe and submerged under the water and then resurfaced, running his fingers through his hair. When he opened his eyes, he saw a turtle floating on the water's surface but it was upside down with its stubby legs in the air.

"Yo, I can't see your ding-dong because it's blurry underwater," Karen said. "But I can tell it's pretty big."

Nero's eye twitched.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?" Nero flared, throwing the turtle across the room, slamming against the wall. Karen, who was in her shell, spun on the floor because of the impact but when she came to a stop, she reappeared to her teacher. He had an incredibly annoyed face and a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He was soaking wet and had a towel around his waist, in which he was holding with his hand on his right hip.

"Turtles need some ass too you know,"

"That's not an excuse!" Nero cried. "You're insane!"

"Eh, I know," Karen said and sighed. "Let me stay here?"

"Why? Don't you have Fanchu taking care of you?" Nero ran a hand through his soaking hair.

"Yeah but he's doing training with Raven and I _would_ go back to the room but Otto's doing his daily yoga…"

"Oh," Nero shuddered at the memory of the albino teen doing yoga. He frowned at his turtlelized student, picked her up and tossed her onto his bed.

"You're lucky I don't hate you _that_ much Foxx," he said. "Sweet dreams."

"Feeling's mutual, Dr. Nero," Karen submerged into her shell. "Nice crib by the way."

"Thank you."

.


	26. Reptile or Amphibian or Moose?

Karen slowly walked around the corridors of H.I.V.E. She had jus escaped Pike's class, considering Pike and his spacey persona.

Otto and Elizabeth have been recently fighting over what Karen is; a reptile or an amphibian. Otto says reptile and Elizabeth says amphibian. They fought so much; the actual turtle herself doesn't know what she is.

She's also recently been eating new food that Pike made her that was flavored like pizza. She's eaten like a pig so far and she's gained a few pounds but hasn't really grown anything; she's still very tiny. Lucky for her, the shell grows along with her.

Wing was relieved that she ate the designated food. He was getting worried about her not eating and eating people food that Franz would smuggle her.

Karen now knew how heavy she actually was though.

Nero dashed down the hallways, unknown to the turtle that was in it. When he noticed it was way too late. He tripped over a turtle no bigger than his hand and fell onto the titanium floors.

"Hey, hey, hey! Reptile here!"

"Foxx, aren't you supposed to be in class?" he didn't break his nose, but he was bleeding slightly.

"I…um…escaped…" Karen smiled weakly but Nero stood, his intimidating shadow casting a scary darkness over her. She yelped, turned around and started to wobble away but Nero grabbed her and started to walk down the hallway. She pouted. "I hate being slow."

Nero and Karen were silent until they heard screaming and yelling. The headmaster opened the door to Pike's lab, only to see ultimate chaos.

Pike was nowhere to be seen but the students were running around playing tag and throwing cables at each other. Wing was doing push-ups on the floor, Shelby was somehow on the ceiling, and Laura was at her desk calmly doing her work. Otto and Elizabeth however, were having one of their insignificant and senseless fights.

"REPTILE!" cried Otto.

"AMPHIBIAN!" Elizabeth cried.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Nero's voice echoed throughout the room and the class became dead quiet.

"Where is Professor Pike?" Nero asked calmly now.

"He went out; something about Miss Leon and the Henchmen class dipping her in water," Laura said.

"Reptile!" Otto continued.

"Amphibian!" Elizabeth cried.

"Moose," Wing mumbled. Everyone looked over to the Asian. Otto was first to speak.

"That's probably the funniest thing Wing's said in his lifetime,"


	27. Fedex

Somewhere in the world, was Cypher's secret HQ. Cypher is a ruthless, evil super villain in which's plans are yet to be known.

He and Nero have a rough relationship, considering that Cypher's always wearing a slick black mask that doesn't allow anyone to see his identity and the fact that Cypher thinks that H.I.V.E. is useless and unnecessary.

Today, Cypher was working on his plans when someone knocked on his office's door.

"What?" he spat.

"Special package sir," his assistant let himself in, showing him a small cardboard box. "It came in just now."

"Bring it here," Cypher motioned him to come in. The assistant nodded and placed the package on his desk and left the office.

Cypher sighed and eyed the box. It was normal, though it had no tag; it only had a sticker on the top that said FEDEX.

The villain shrugged and ripped off the tape and opened the box. He didn't have time to actually study what was inside; this creature just jumped out and landed on his mask.

Startled, he let out a cry and fell back on his chair to the carpet floor. He stood and pulled the creature off his mask.

"Grrr!" the turtle growled stupidly.

Cypher had the weirdest, most quizzical expression on his face ever, though it was hidden by his mask. Holding the turtle carefully, who was trying to bite his fingers, he eyed the box correctly this time and noticed a note.

He pulled it out and read it:

_Hope you enjoy. Sincerely, the world's favorite bastard._

He crushed the paper in his hand. "Nero," he growled and threw the turtle in the box once more and placed tape over it quickly. He pressed a button on his phone, calling his assistant. "Send this back to H.I.V.E. now!"

A few hours later, Nero sat in his office writing some paperwork.

"Raven, I know you're there," he said, not looking up from his work.

The Russian woman stepped out of the shadows and dumped a box on his desk. "That's for you."

He opened it and Karen was in it, glaring at the man. "Never again are you going to FEDEX me, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nero grabbed her and flicked her across the room. Raven followed her airborne body across the office until she fell on the floor before looking back at Nero. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so…" Nero pulled out a note that said:

_Hope you enjoy this, asshole. Sincerely, your worst goddamn nightmare._

Nero gasped, crumbled the note, threw it in the box and then threw it out the window behind him, making the glass break and the blinds crackle. In midair, the box exploded.

"Shit, Nero," Karen was somehow on his desk again. He glared at his student and flicked her off his desk again. "That was for getting into my bathroom again."

"…What…?" Raven blinked, but Nero shrugged. "Inside joke."


	28. Nest

"Hey, did you get to finish Pike's homework?" Elizabeth asked Laura. They all sat in Nero's class, though Wing and Karen weren't among them. The class still hadn't started.

"Yeah, here," Laura gave her some papers and Elizabeth began copying. Otto chuckled. "Ha, I finished my homework,"

"Shove it Otto," Elizabeth said and Otto only laughed. Shelby blew a lock of blond hair from her face. "Where's big guy and Foxx?"

"I dunno," Otto shrugged. Elizabeth pointed her pencil towards the door. "Speaking of the devil."

The four looked over to see Wing walking over. He looked fine but there was a discombobulated mess on the top of his hair, but despite that, his pony tail was just fine.

"What the hell happened to you head man?" Shelby inquired. Wing was about to speak but Karen's yellow and green head popped up from the top of Wing's head. When she did so, small pieces of dried grass and leaves fell out.

"I'm making a nest~," Karen said with a smile.


	29. Awkward Moment

Wing lay in bed with turtle Karen on his chest. It's been almost two weeks since her transformation to a reptile. Prof. Pike estimates that it might take a few more days for the chemical to leave her system.

"Hey, I'm going to play some cards with the girls," Otto zipped up his jumpsuit. He'd just come out of the shower. "You want to come?"

Wing thought about it but shook his head. "I have to take care of Karen,"

"She can come too," Otto said.

"She's asleep," Wing calmly stated with a sigh, but suddenly, the sleeping turtle emerged from her shell.

"Wing, can you like, not breathe?" Karen said with a laugh. "Don't forget I'm tiny; you breathing feels like a rollercoaster."

Wing chuckled and placed her on the bed next to him. "You can go ahead Otto," he said. "I don't mind."

"Suit yourself," Otto shrugged and walked out of the room. Wing sighed once more, turned on his side and petted Karen's shell. She purred like a cat, making Wing chuckle. "Karen, you're a turtle, not a cat."

"Oh right," Karen blinked. She tends to forget what animal she is. Wing watched her submerge into her shell. He lied on his back once more and looked up at the ceiling. Pike wasn't kidding when he said it was a difficult job; Karen has the habit of getting into places she's not supposed to be; one time, she almost went down the bathtub drain and was almost flushed down the toilet.

She heard Karen's steady breathing, meaning she was finally asleep. Wing rubbed his eyes and placed the thin sheets over Karen. She's cold-blooded and the temperature in the room is pretty chilly; she needs to even out her body temperature.

Wing took this chance, pulled the sheets over his body and fell asleep as well.

Half asleep, Wing snuggled onto something warm. Wing figured it was a pillow…a pillow that smelled of salt water.

_That's odd_, he slowly thought but snuggled onto the incredibly warm pillow. He wrapped his arms around it and sighed.

The pillow shifted a bit, confusing the Asian teen. He slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes, only for his vision to fix upon Karen's face; her human face.

He quizzically blinked a few hundred times before realizing he was snuggling with a human Karen, who happened to be naked in his bed.

Wing let out the biggest scream of his life as he jumped out of the bed, tumbled down to the floors and stood up faster than light itself. He was hyperventilating and his face looked like the blazing red sun.

At the commotion, Karen somehow awoke slowly, opening her light brown eyes. She stretched and sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong Wing?" she huskily asked, her tone thick with sleep. Wing was speechless; he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth and even more so now that Karen was sitting up on the bed with absolutely nothing covering her bare chest.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a…" Wing's eye twitched as he stammered. Karen scratched her eye with her hand. "What's the matter…?" she trailed off to move her hand from her eye to her field of vision. With wide eyes she put her other hand next to the other and then looked down at her chest.

Blushing, she quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled it towards her upper body. "Wing; don't just stand there! Call Pike!"


	30. Back To Normal

"Miss Foxx seems to have transformed into a human successfully," Pike pressed the stethoscope on her back, checking her lungs. She was sitting on Wing's bed, wearing one of his long-sleeved Chinese mandarin shirts. It was huge one her, the sleeves covered her hands and it reached her knees. She didn't bother buttoning it up, she just held it together with her hands.

"It looks like she doesn't have any of the side effects," Pike smiled, wrapping the stethoscope around his neck. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Otto, Laura, Elizabeth and Shelby were there in their PJs. They were having a small slumber party in Elizabeth's room playing poker when Wing gave the KAREN IS A HUMAN NOW signal.

Nero was in the room as well. His hair was slightly messy, considering he jumped out of bed when Wing called. He was wearing his pajamas; grey pants and a matching long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a bathrobe over it and bed slippers. Raven was in the room too, she was standing by the door in her usual attire with her katana blades on her back.

"It's good to have you back Karen," Laura said. The teen smiled. "Thanks," she eyed Wing, who blushed. Karen smiled either way. "As weird as it sounds, I actually liked being a turtle,"

"I can help you with that Miss Foxx," Pike grinned. "I can make the chemical fit _only _your DNA and I can improve—"

"I will not have this nonsense!" Nero bellowed. "I understand this was an accident but I will not have Foxx turning into a turtle intentionally!"

"Calm down Nero," Karen raised an eyebrow. Nero glared at the girl. "Don't talk back to me young lady; I've had enough of your—"

"Doctor, don't have a heart attack," Otto smirked. Nero fumed but then sighed and calmed himself down. "Let's just be grateful Foxx is perfectly healthy," he started to make his way to the door. "Everyone, get to bed; there are classes tomorrow."

"Of course," Pike said and followed Nero and Raven out the door. He turned to the Sonic Six as he walked out; thankfully Raven and Nero were out of the room already. The nutty professor smirked. "I'll work on the chemical Foxx," he whispered

The Sonic Six all smiled and nodded as Pike jumped when Nero called out to him from the hallway. When he left, Elizabeth ruffled Karen's hair. "Finally, you're human again!"

"I finally have someone to compete against in Leon's class," Shelby smiled. "Otto sucks at it."

"Oh be quiet," Otto muttered. "Like Professor Pike said; let's be grateful Karen's fine."

Karen smiled. Wing sighed heavily. His mental virginity was completely shattered.


End file.
